Where the heart is
by Amiko24
Summary: Every coin has two sides as every sword has two edges. How someone wields magic does not depend on it's type but on ones heart. As "dark" mage Amelia Redcliff joins Fairy Tail, she shows her new comrades where her heart is. (Rated M to be safe. First story after a 4 year writers block, so it might start a little wobbly but, please give a try! All comments welcome!)
1. Chapter 1

1

**AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry, to start this off with an authors note, but I want to let everyone know that I am rewriting the first few chapters of this story. I'm not happy with them and, while I feel that this story is a bit rushed, it's only a stepping stone for my main project, so I will be leaving the length of it as it is...for the time being, at least. Thank you to everyone, who's given it a try!**

* * *

Yajima sat on the bar counter next to Makarov, enjoying a mug of ale, provided by the beautiful Mirajane. He scanned the guildhall, as several Fairy Tail members were fighting, breaking tables, chairs and knocking out the few poor souls, who didn't make it in time to safety. The Council Member glanced at his friend and sighted as the Master of said guild was crying rivers due to the destruction his children were causing to the property once more.

-You spoiled them too much.- Yajima stated, taking a huge swing from his mug.

-It's a parents job to make sure that your children are happy.- Makarov answered.

-They are causing too much destruction, Maki. Many of the Council members are suggesting to get Fairy Tail disbanded.-

-They are always saying that, yet they haven't done anything.-

-Not yet, but your walking on thin ice, Maki.-

-We both know that they won't do it. while Fairy Tail might be breaking their rules, we do it to protect ourselves, the Guild and the Kingdom.-Makarov responded and Yajima didn't have to respond to that. The Fairy Tail Master was correct on all accounts.

-Maki, I have another for you.- Yajima said quietly. Makarov glanced at him before taking a sip from his drink.

-I thought you said that there are enough hotheads in our guild?- Makarov asked with an amused glint.

-I never said that.- Yajima replied.

-Hm, always so serious. So, who is it?-

-Not a troublemaker.- Yajima replied sourly.

-I was joking, Yajima.- Makarov said, watching his friend. Something was bothering the man. The Council member heaved a deep sight.

-Sorry, Maki, the Council has many issues right now.-

-Mmm, what kind?- Makarov asked.

-Desierto province. While everyone knew that the Kingdom is hiding slave traders and all sorts of illegal trades, no one was able to lift a finger because of the Kings wits. That is until recent, when a group of mages found some escaped slaves near the border of Minstrel. Fiore has joined forced with Bosco and Minstrel to draw the King of Desierto out in clean waters for once and for all. We tried to enlist Joya's help too but the Queen refused, saying that she did not have troops to spare. The Magic Council is busy sending knights and freelance mages to Minstrel, from where they will try to advance to Desierto, but it's not an easy task, since the sandy Kingdom has some decent power and Pergrande had rushed to their neighbors defense as soon as Minstrels troops settled near the border. Things have gone from complicated to worse, when Pergrande announced that any attempts to invade Desierto by force would be considered as war.- Yajima explained shocking Makarov. He had heard rumours but did not expect it to be so serious.

-Another problem is the recent born Balam alliance. While it is formed only from three dark guilds, two of them have created several lesser guilds from their followers, making the alliance a serious treat.- the Councillor added and Makarov had a feeling that sooner or later Fairy Tail would cross paths with them. He dreaded the very thought of it. With Gildarts travelling the world and Laxus being banned because of the stunt he pulled off at Fantasia, only the youngsters were left to defend the guild. While Makarov new that they were all exceptional and in no way weak, he didn't want them to face unneeded danger.

-So, you never told me about the person you want to introduce me to.-Makarov said after a long silence. Yajima sighted and looked at the Fairy Tail Master with a serious expression.

-Have you ever heard of the lost magic Iudex Animarum?- Yajima asked. Makarov nearly choked on his ale. He had only read about this particular magic but he never met anyone using it.

-Judge of souls? Yajima, is there really someone...?-

-Hmm, there is Maki. I couldn't believe it either. You know what it means to have this kind of magic, don't you?-

Makarov glanced at Bickslow, who was busy telling an animated story to a group of mages. He knew exactly what it meant to have magic involving souls. Most Soul mages were considered as Dark mages and some of their arts were forbidden because people simply didn't understand them, didn't understand that a person can hurt someone with White magic as much as protect someone with Dark magic. It didn't depend on the magic type, it depended on the users heart.

-I have read about it but I have never met or heard anyone using it.- Makarov answered.

-Because the last user was believed to be executed more than hundred and fifty years ago. It was recorded in history books and many still believe that it is a curse, a magic of a demon, that is why Amelia has had problems to fit in society.-

-Amelia? Well, tell me a little more about her.- Makarov asked not noticing that Mira had her ears tuned in on their conversation.

Yajima had left the guildhall a while ago, saying that the youngsters were too much for his eardrums. Makarov had only shrugged, answering that, in his opinion, this was a rather quiet evening compared to the usual parties they held. He was't lying about that. There were only a few brawls, mostly caused by some more intoxicated members. The reason was that Team Natsu was on a mission and the Iron Dragon slayer was causing havoc only when Natsu was around.

-Master, do you want another drink?- Mira asked with that gentle smiled so many adored.

-Mmm, please.-he replied.

-Mira, what do you think?-he asked as the white haired beauty placed another mug next to him on the counter. The bartender didn't even look confused. Mira was well aware that he had realized she heard everything.

-It's going to be alright.- she replied.

-How do you know?-

-Women's intuition.-

A chuckle was heard across the guild hall and Makarov glanced at Gajeel.

-Not a word to anyone.- the Master muttered and Gajeel simply nodded.

He wanted the guild to get to know the girl or, should he say, young woman since she was in her early twenties. If, what Yajima had said about her was correct, than Makarov would soon have another child to look after.

-Wonder where and what color stamp she will want?-Mira asked to no one in particular. Makarov really admired how positive the young woman could sometimes be.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, when the door to Fairy Tail guild hall opened and a lone figure walked in.

-I am sorry to intrude, but I am looking for Master Makarov Dreyar. I have a message for him from Councilor Yajima.- the female said in a gentle tone.

Mira was dazed. While she had heard the conversation that evening, Ameila Redcliff was more than she had expected. Long, wavy dark hair and hazel eyes, filled with warmth. She was a gentle being, who cared for others, yet her aura was of a warrior. It went unsaid, but she had gotten herself the respect from the guild members the moment they had seen her.

-Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Mirajane, please come in! Master is in his office, I will call him for you.-

-There is no need for that.- Makarov said as he emerged from his office with a sulking Natsu on his tail. The salmon haired youngster had destroyed some important property and received a cleaning punishment.

-I believe you have a letter for me from Yajima?- Makarov asked and Amelia nodded. She help her hand up and a swirl of purple and white flashed in her palm. A scroll appeared in her hand as the magic disappeared. The entire guild watched with interest.

-You're from the Council?-Natsu asked.

-Kinda. I'm...-she never had the chance to explain herself, since the salmon haired boy had grabbed his blue cat by the paw and flew past her, leaving only a trail of dust.

Amelia was truly lost for words.

-Never mind him, Natsu always disappears, when the Council shows up. I'm Lucy, by the way, welcome to Fairy Tail!- a bubbly blonde introduced herself.

-It's nice to meet you, but I'm not part of the...-

-How does one become a Council employee?-

-You probably know many dirty secrets about the old bats?-

-How long have you been with the Council?-

-It's manly to work for the Government!-

-What does that even mean?-

-You wanna fight?-

-Huh? You wanna go?-

Within a minute the rain of questions had turned into a full blown fight with booze bottles, mugs, people and underwear flying through the air.

-What...?-Amelia was utterly speechless. She had heard that Fairy Tail was a rowdy bunch, but she didn't think that they would be a insane rowdy bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

2

As the brawl continued in full force and gained more destructive properties, Amelia had made herself comfortable at the bar counter and chatted with Mirajane and Lucy, while Makarov was reading through the document she had brought.

-So you are a freelancer magician? How did you end up with the council?- Lucy asked after Amelia had finally gotten a chance to explain that she was only doing occasional jobs for them. The information had made it's way to Natsu, who had returned to the guild hall relieved and was now butting heads with Gray in the midst of, what seemed to be, an all out war between the members of Fairy Tail.

-Well, I had certain problems with finding a guild to join and I had to earn somehow, so I went to the Council branch in Hurgeon and registered there as freelance magician. Anyone can do it, as long as you have a clean record. Sometimes it's not easy to get jobs since there are over two hundred mages registered but if you keep a good track on accepting jobs offered, you will be listed as reliable and be one of the first choices for new jobs, of course if your skills qualify for it.-Amelia explained noting that more people had joined them.

-Huh? Sounds easy to me.- a busty brunette said while taking a large swing from a bottle of wine.

-It's not as easy as it seems, Cana. You are monitored the first year very closely to make sure that you are not a treat to the Council or Country. You have to continuously prove yourself and you can be called in for a loyalty check up, especially if you are granted permit to work with sensitive information.- a small bluenette answered. Amelia could swear that the girl was a pixie.

-I'm Levy McGarden. It's nice to meet, also I really never got your name in all that mess.-the bluenette said and pointed to the brawl behind her.

-O, I never introduced myself actually. I was a bit...surprised earlier. My name Amelia Redcliff, S class freelancer magician, currently employed by the Magic Council of Fiore. It is a pleasure to meet you all.- Amelia replied.

-You don't need to be so tight, you know? Here, have a drink and loosen up a bit!-Cana said while pushing a mug with ale towards the woman.

-Actually, you never introduced yourself, Cana.- Levy pointed out as the card mage started laughing.

-Introductions are boring! All you need to know about a person, you learn after a few shots!-

-Well, it is true in most cases. Well, for our meeting than!- Amelia answered as she raised her mug.

-You know, I like you! You should join Fairy Tail!- the brunette said and all girls turned to look at Amelia with sparkles in their eyes.

-That's a great idea!-

-Yeah, I'm sure the Master will agree!-

-I have the stamp right here!-

-Wait, wait, slow down!-Amelia stopped the excitement before it could escalate. The Soul mage really didn't want to explain her magic to anyone, she just wanted to enjoy the company as much as she could and leave. She glanced at Makarov, who seemed to be pondering something. He was still looking at the letter, to which he was supposed to write a reply. It was all she needed to be able to leave- the reply.

-I really appreciate it but I can't join you guild. I have...reasons.-she said, not knowing that the group of girls already knew of her reasons.

While Mirajane was very understanding, she just couldn't keep it to herself, especially when it came to matchmaking and helping a poor soul. And, in her opinion, Amelia was the poorest soul she's met in a long time, so there was no way she would allow the Soul mage escape her help, even if she has to enslave the entire guild for her plan.

-You know we have a Seith mage in our guild and I use Demon Take over magic? You won't be the only "dark" mage among us.-Mira said with a smile so sweet that it was outright scary.

The reactions were instant. The participants of the brawl stopped dead in their tracks, the people not involved in the fight were shell shocked, the girl group around Amelia were smiling expectantly and Makarov was ready to face-plant in the floor.

-How many people knew about this?-the Master choked out and Mirajane turned to him with the same sickly sweet smile.

-I only told Cana, Master.-

-And I might have spilled it to Macao.-the brunette answered.

-I might have mentioned it to Wakaba.-

-And a few people maybe heard us talking about it.-

Soon the guild hall was filled with murmurs about how the information had spread around. As the last member looked down in embarrassment, a deep silence filled the hall as a heavy sight pulled all attention to the Soul mage in question.

-What is it with old people and doing everything through conspiracy? If Yajima-san thought that I might be accepted in your guild why didn't he just tell me? That letter, is it a fluke too?-she asked and the entire guild hall sweat dropped.

-Hehe.-Makarov nervously smiled.

-What _exactly _is in that letter.-Amelia asked.

-You see, I somehow ended up owing Yajima something and he decided to remind me of my debt.-

-It's about that Ramen bowl with 12 slices of pork isn't it? Which actually, was just a weird way to get me here.-

-As you said, old people do everything through conspiracy.-the man answered as thick veins were now pulsing on the Soul mages head.

-Is she mad?- Levy whispered to Lucy, who just shrugged.

-Why should I be mad?- Amelia asked. -I am surprised and somewhat annoyed, yes, but not mad. And, although, I appreciate the offer, I must ask if you know _everything _about the reason I haven't been successful in joining a guild?-

-Because people don't understand you?-Natsu guessed.

-Stupid Flame brain! It's because they don't understand her magic!-Gray replied, standing in only his boxers.

-What did you say, Ice stripper?- Natsu hollered and was ready to pounce, when Erza knocked him out.

-Enough! This is not the time for a friendly scrabble!-the red haired knight snapped and stepped towards the Soul mage.

-How is destroying half guildhall is a friendly scrabble?-Lucy whispered to Levy, who just shrugged in response.

-That's Erza for you!-Happy answered while munching on a fish.

-I don't know much about the magic you use but, from what I heard, it is something many fear.- Erza said softly. Amelia nodded and made herself more comfortable in her seat.

-I think that it is best if I explain it to you all, so that you know exactly what my magic is.-

She waited until everyone had sat down and seemed ready for her explanation. Amelia really didn't like telling people about her magic but this time she didn't mind. It was just a small spark of hope in the furthest corner of her own soul, which made her trust these people enough to share her burden.

-The old name for my magic is Iudex Animarum, which means Judge of Souls. It is a type of Soul magic, as you can guess, but it is rather complicated. It's...-

-Tightly connected to old Sibillian rune magic and enables one to see other peoples souls. It also allows the user to cast a spell on a person and draw out impurities from their soul.-Levy interjected. -Sorry, I read about it in a book.- the bluenette added, blushing heavily, as everyone turned their attention towards her.

-Don't worry about anything, it was a good start up, since it described well the basic idea of my magic. The truth, however, is that I can draw out only some of the impurities of souls tainted with darkness. Well, I mean, I can draw put all of them, but I rather not. I will explain later. In this world, there are only a few magics, which can turn someone good just like that and they all come at a very high price or are completely unpredictable. To clean their soul, people have to achieve a purification themselves, I can only give them a push in the right direction. A full purification only can be done on someone, who has just stepped on the wrong path and hasn't tainted himself much, however, if it stays that way, depends on the person. I can purify them a hundred times and they can choose the wrong path everyone one of those hundred times.-

-I don't understand why is your magic considered as Dark magic? So far nothing sounds dangerous.- Lucy asked surprised as Amelia stopped for a quick sip of her drink. Murmurs of agreement were heard.

-Well, here comes the explanation why I refuse to do full purifications. There are two reasons why my magic is feared. First, drawing out impurities and sins from a soul is extremely painful and a horrible experience as a whole. The person, who is in the process of purification has to face all his sins, every despair, pain and death he has caused. He has to feel everything his victims felt. People can't make it through the whole process or simply loose their mind during it. The second reason is the other side of the coin. As much as I can purify a soul, I can completely erase it from existence.-

-Have you ever..?-Mira asked quietly.

-No, never. I can't. Everyone has a right to live and get a chance to fix their mistakes and I have never met a_ Go_l, so I have never even had the need to perform that magic.-

-What's a_ Gol_?-Cana asked. Amelia pondered a little how to explain it to the Fairy Tail members without scaring them too much.

-A_ Gol_ is the final stage of a human soul, which has been tainted. In this stage it has been stripped of all and any human emotions. It becomes darkness itself without any aim or own thoughts. It becomes like a giant void, ready to swallow everything around it. While it still looks human, talks human and seems to make sense, it is not the case since it is moving on pure instinct and is completely unpredictable. A soul in this stage is not possible to heal since the darkness has already swallowed it, you can only purify it by ending it's existence.- the Soul mage explained, leaving a thick tension in the air.

-That's sure some dark stuff. But your not like that! You really care about helping all those people, right?- Natsu asked giving Amelia one his famous grins, surprising the woman just before her features relaxed into a gentle smile.

-Yes, I do care about them very much.-

-Well, than since this is...-Makarov didn't want to give Amelia so much pressure in one day, especially since he knew how determined his children could be, however, he was pushed to the side by Erza.

-I am sorry to ask you, but what other magic do you use? This magic doesn't really sound as offensive and you need to be able to fight to hold the S-class title.-the scarlet haired girl asked.

-Right. Well, you saw that I can use some storage magic for small things. As Levy said earlier, my magic is connected to Sibillian runes, although that is good only for barriers. I can cast illusions through peoples souls, however, from proper offensive magic I only have my Spirit Weapon and combat skills.-

-So no super destructive mountain crushing super moves?-Juvia asked and the Soul mage shook her head.

-Nope, I just have a mean punch! Besides, what matters is not how many mega moves you have, but how you are able to use and improve your skills and realize your weaknesses.-

-Couldn't agree more with you. Now that we are all done, LET'S CELEBRATE!-Makarov said with the guild giving ear splitting cheers.

-Wait, but I didn't agree yet.-the Soul mage said confused.

-Mira-chan stamped you while you were explaining everything.-Lucy replied pointing at a dark purple Fairy Tail emblem on Amelia's left shoulder blade.

-WHAT?-

The guild hall erupted in laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

3

-You're late!- Amelia called as a huffing and puffing Celestial magician stopped in front of her trying to regain her breath.

-Sorry...Natsu...didn't want...to get out!- Lucy replied between heavy breaths.

-I figured it would be something like that! Anyway, I already bough tickets, the train is leaving in ten minutes.-

-Than we better board it or all good places will be taken.-

-Don't worry about that. I always travel first class.-the Soul mage replied as they made their way towards the train to the capital of Fiore, the city of Crocus.

-Really? You know, you are more ladylike than I have ever been.- Lucy joked.

A few weeks had passed since Amelia had joined Fairy Tail and she loved every minute of it. She loved the cheerful atmosphere, the smiles and stories everyone had told her. They had accepted and warmly welcomed her. She had taken part in some of the brawls, when an empty mug or shoe had hit her in the head. Makarov had forbid her to use her magic thou, because some members still couldn't stop laughing about the illusion she had cast on Natsu. It had happened two weeks ago yet the boy still refused to look at a chicken or anything linked with the bird. The first week she had spent by getting to know her new friends and Amelia quickly realized that she really liked Lucy. The two young woman had an immediate bound and by the end of the week they already had shared their stories.

To everyone's surprise, Amelia had found good friends in the Thunder Legion. While the trio had been more open to everyone after the troubles caused during Fantasia, they still liked to keep to the themselves, so it was unexpected to see the new member sitting with them like an old friend. The first to approach her was Freed. The Rune mage had been curious about her knowledge of Sibillian runes and Bickslow had crashed the party with his delight of meeting another Soul type magic user. They had ended up staying in the guild hall all night, with Evergreen joining them along the way, drinking and talking about different things. On the next day Evergreen had offered Amelia to see Fairy Hills, after the Soul mage had complained about her trouble finding a home. She had fallen in love with the dorms at first sight and was now the happy owner of a room between Levy and Evergreen.

Today Amelia and Lucy were going to Crocus for a job. With Erza and Gray gone on a special request and Natsu claiming he wanted to rest, Lucy was short on rent again and scanning the request board for any easy jobs. She had been surprised when an escort request was showed in her face and a smiling Amelia offered her to go together. The job was to escort a high standing Lady to her mansion outside Crocus. It seemed easy at first glance but the Lady was targeted by a group of mages for exposing them as illegal rare animal traders. The Rune Knights had failed to capture them all and several attempts on the Lady's life had already been made.

As they were guided to the separate cabin, Amelia glanced around. She had a strange feeling of being followed for a few days now and it was annoying her.

-Something the matter?- Lucy asked while stepping into the cabin.

-No, it's nothing. I always analyze my surroundings. It gives me advantage if anything would happen.-

-You know I don't buy it, right?-the blonde mage replied. It was a mystery how easily Lucy always was able to read the dark haired mage. Amelia sighted and took a seat.

-Someone has been following me for a few days now. I haven't been able to catch them or even sense them. I can only feel their gaze on me. The only places where it seems they don't follow are Fairy Hills and the guild.-

-An enemy?-Lucy asked seriously.

-No. It's probably just a stalker. My enemies usually end up in prison or too scared to look me in the eye.- Amelia replied easily and Lucy sweat dropped. Amelia didn't want to tell the more likely option. Not now, at least. A few feet away from the cabin, a male stared blankly at the wall. His ego was destroyed.

"_Probably just a stalker? Have I really been reduced to that?" _he thought miserably.

**Next stop- Capital of Crocus! Please, all passengers mind the step on the platform! Thank you!**

-That's our stop!- Lucy said as the intercom finished it's message.

-It is! Let's get going! We have to catch a ride to the Lady's town house!-Amelia answered as they made their way to the exit.

They managed to catch a chariot as soon as they stepped on the platform and were now arriving at the Lady's town house, although it looked more like a mini castle. The main road, which led to the building, was shadowed by an alley of threes with a magnificent garden spreading behind them like a colorful sea, filled with all kinds of flowers. The main building was an old style mansion, showing it's rich background with beautiful carvings around the edges and heavy old style designs, known to be used only by the high society.

-Is it similar to your house?-Amelia asked as she noticed the nostalgic look in Lucy's eyes.

-Some of it. We had similar carvings around the edges. Mama used to love them very much and tell me stories about the man, who made them. He had been a blind mage, who created his art works based on the things he remembered from the time before loosing his eyesight. When Mama asked him how he had seen so many beautiful things, he answered that he had seen ordinary things, which simply seemed beautiful now.-

-That's a very nice story.-Amelia replied softly.

-Ladies, we have arrived!-the charioteer announced as they stopped in front of the building. Amelia thanked and paid the man as Lucy knocked on the massive door. It opened within a second and revealed a tall, handsome young man, dressed in butler clothes.

-Lady Charlotte has been expecting you.- he said a little stiffly.

-I apologize for our lateness, there was an accident near the market and we had to wait for the road to be cleared.- Lucy politely explained as the young man guided them through beautiful corridors, filled with antiques and expensive paintings.

-Was it the apple cart once more?- the man asked and Lucy nodded.

-He had been told several times to repair that tire, yet he never listens!-

-Is it Fidel again, my dear Kai?- an elderly female voice asked, as Lucy and Amelia were led into a large studio.

-Indeed, Madam. It was the reason why the mages are late.-the butler Kai replied. The room was dim with the curtains drawn. It wasn't until they heard the sound of clothes shuffling, that Lucy and Amelia noticed the elderly Lady in the over sized chair. To say, she was not what they had expected, was an underestimation. Instead of the tall, jewelry clad and high nosed Lady they had imagined, an elderly woman in plain clothes and a handmade knitted coat was facing them with the most sincere and kind smile.

-Ah, you must be the Fairy Tail mages, who will accompany me today! I am Lady Charlotte Sweetling. It is a pleasure to meet you two!- she introduced as Kai prepared the table for afternoon tea.

-I am Lucy Heartfilia and this my friend Amelia Redcliff. It is pleasure to meet you too.-Lucy answered as they sat in two identically over sized armchairs. Lady Charlotte's eyebrows rose at Lucy's name. It didn't go unnoticed by the two mages and Lucy twisted in her seat uncomfortably.

-Heartfilia? Layla's daughter? Oh my! Child, last I saw you was on your first birthday! Jude threw a huge party at the mansion to celebrate his daughters first year of life. Look at how beautiful you have turned! But last I heard you had run away and your father was looking for you!-

-Lady, Charlotte, my apologies, but some things happened recently, which left a somewhat...strained relationship between Lucy and her Father. Could I, please, ask you to keep this a business meeting and tell us more about the mages, who target you?- Amelia asked, seeing how uncomfortable her blond friend felt. Usually the Soul mage didn't reveal her mind so simply, but for her friends she was ready to screw the manners to hell and back. Lucky for her, Lady Charlotte was an understanding woman and realized her mistake. She had heard about the Phantom Lord incident and understood quite well the reason behind the attack.

-I apologize, I get carried away rather quick! Now than, returning to the matter at hand, I am sure you read the job description and know the basics? Well, these mages, had a camp in the forest near my property out of town and I caught them smuggling and selling rare animals and creatures. They were even killing some and selling the body parts for forbidden potions. When the Rune Knights arrived, many had already run away and a few were captured. As it turned out, it was a large scale operation, led by two dark guilds. The Rune Knights found out that there was an entire network of illegal trades through all Fiore and going all the way Pergrande kingdom.-

-If that network is so large, why would they be worried so much about a small camp here?-Lucy wondered.

-Good question. There has to be a good reason.-Amelia agreed.

-What do you think it might be?-Lady Charlotte asked. She seemed quite excited by the whole situation.

-Sorry, I like reading detectives very much!-

-O, what a coincidence! Lucy here is actually writing a detective right now! I am sure she wouldn't mind telling you something about it while we travel.-Amelia told the old Lady, who's eyes lit up at the idea. Lucy on the other hand was throwing daggers at her friend, yet one glance at the clock made her realize that the time for their journey was approaching fast.

-Lady Charlotte, the chariot is ready.-Kai announced after a courtesy bow.

-O, is it time already? Right, allow me to grab my purse!-

As they neared the chariot, Lucy thought that she noticed something in the massive garden.

-Lucy, you sit with Lady Charlotte, I will sit next to the charioteer. We are not alone.-Amelia whispered while Lady Charlotte was checking with Kai if everything was truly prepared.

As they took the seats, Amelia was rather surprised that Kai was the one driving the chariot.

-I thought that you are a butler?-she asked the rather stoic man.

-As well.-he replied in a rather monotone voice and the Soul mage braced herself for a very long ride, which was actually good since silence allowed her pay more attention on the person, who tailed them.

Amelia listened how Lady Charlotte dropped question after question and smiled. She knew that Lucy will make her pay for this but it was best to keep the Lady occupied and Amelia really didn't have much to talk about with her.

-Is something the matter? You seem deep in thought.-Kai asked suddenly.

-No, everything is fine. I haven't actually been to Crocus before, so I am enjoying the landscape.- Amelia lied. Something about the man just seemed off. He had been glancing at her the whole time, even in the mansion, and it just irked the Soul mage.

-Ah, I see. Is that the reason why you decided to sit up here?-

-One of. Another reason is to keep an eye for any enemies.-she replied while raising her awareness. It was possible that he was trying to distract her and they could be ambushed.

-Dear God, you don't suspect me, do you?-

-I do.-her answer surprised him and it seemed genuine.

-Lady Amelia, I have been born in Lady Charlotte's mansion, I have grown up under her care, when my father passed on.-he replied gently and it was Amelia's turn to be surprised. Had she misread?

-Than why do you keep glancing at me so often? I am sorry, it just seemed suspicious.-she asked and nearly lost her balance, when the stoic butler blushed a new color of red. Now she understood.

-You are very beautiful.-he whispered shyly.

-Oh. Thank you.- not sure what else to say, she decided to apologize when her senses picked up something.

-Drive faster, we are under attack!-Amelia commanded as she stood up and created a rune shield just in time to block a sea of magic arrows.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lucy heard Amelia's warning loud and clear. She had pulled out her keys within a second ready to summon Sagittarius as soon as she saw the swarm of arrows but her fellow mage was faster. Lucy watched with amazement as white and purple colored magic strings entwined in a dangerous dance in front of the carriage. The attack stopped as soon as the enemy realized that they will not be able to penetrate the rune shield.

-Lucy, prepare, they are going for a frontal attack!-Amelia warned, sensing the change in magic.

-I got it! Open gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!- Lucy called and the horse alike zodiac spirit appeared in a golden light.

-How may I help? Moshi moshi.-

-We are under attack! Shoot anyone, who tries to approach the chariot!-

-Understood, moshi moshi!-

It was the first time Amelia saw one of the golden keys. She had been only introduced to Plue, whom Lucy loved to watch as he wobbled around her apartment and it was hard to call the silver key anything, but cute. At seeing the zodiac archer appear, the soul mage wasn't sure what to expect since the first impression about the weirdly dressed spirit had her worried about his mental state. She had wanted to ask if he will be alright, when Sagittarius saluted to empty air but Amelia knew better than to judge the book by it's cover. After all, many powerful magicians and beings had their quirks. Who was she to judge? On top of that she trusted Lucy and knew the girl was very close to her spirits.

-There goes one, moshi mosh!-Sagittarius said as he opened a barrage of arrows towards an approaching mage.

-Good job!-Lucy said as she observed the other side of the chariot in case of a double sided attack.

-Kai, continue going forward. It seems that they all have gathered here! This is a good chance to stop them!-Amelia said.

-Why do I have a bad feeling about this?- Lucy asked as she leaned out one of the chariots windows.

-Why are you worried? It's not like you're weak. Lucy, believe in yourself a little more! Lady Charlotte's safety is in your hands.- Amelia said and jumped of the speeding transport.

-Oh my! Will she be alright?- Lady Charlotte asked shocked but the Celestial mage only smiled.

-She will be perfectly fine! After all, she is a former S-class mage.-

-Formal?-the Lady asked confused.

-She was labeled an S-class, when she worked for the Magic Council but after joining our guild, Amelia will receive back her rank after passing the S-class trials of Fairy Tail.-Lucy explained never leaving the chariots window.

-Kai, how much further till the mansion?-the blonde mage asked. They had been riding for a while even before the attack and, by the information she had the mansion should be under an hour ride out of the city.

-We are close, although I took a side road. It is a safer route since only me and the Lady know of it.- he explained and Lady Charlotte nodded in confirmation.

-Secret road?-Lucy asked.

-Made by my husband and Kai's father. We used it during emergencies or to keep our travels a secret.-

-Huh. Speak about convenient! Sagittarius, you can return for now. It doesn't seem like we will be attacked any time soon and I need preserve my magic in case it does happen. Thank you!-

-You can always count on me, Lady Lucy! Moshi mosh!-

-Interesting beings.-Lady Charlotte said as the celestial spirit disappeared in a bright light.

Meanwhile, Amelia watched as the last man fell to the ground unconscious. It hadn't been much of a battle, even with the eight of them. They had all been average mages with basic abilities and, while the far rangers had caused her some annoyance, none of them were really a treat. Amelia had only used her runes to create shields and taken them out with brute force.

-Do not move, foe!- someone called and Amelia found herself locked in a magic circle.

-Seriously? Did you already forget my face, Lahar?- she asked with a blank expression.

-Miss Amelia? What are you doing here? Release the seal, she is no foe.- the raven haired Captain ordered and within seconds she was free from the spell.

-Thank you! I'm here on a mission as a Fairy Tail mage. what business do you have here?- she replied simply. While, she trusted Lahar, Amelia didn't want to go into too many details in case he was here due to another matter. The Captain had a strong feeling of justice and always meddled in things trying to help.

-You are Lady Charlotte's escort? Where is she? We were send as back up.-

Amelia sighted. This will complicate things.

-She is safe. I stayed behind to deal with these, while my guildmate continued the journey with Lady Charlotte. They should be reaching the mansion soon, so there is no need for you here. That is, if there is no important information you wish to share.-

Lahar swallowed. While he had always respected the soul mage for her loyalty and reliability , he had also been scared of her magic, terrified of her straightforward questions. There were times, when this woman was demanding and stubborn, but she had always stayed calm and played her cards patiently until she got what she wanted, especially when it came to information. The Captain knew that was no way he would get away from her questioning eyes.

-There is. It is regarding the man, who targets Lady Charlotte and the reason he is doing so.-he answered as his man rounded up the unconscious man.

-Captain, we can't get those two out of the ground!- one of the Rune Knights said, while pointing at two enemy mages, who were pretty much slammed in the ground hard enough for their heads getting stuck under the soil. One of them had woken and was trying desperately to free his appendage.

-Did you have to do that?-Lahar asked the woman, who was now sitting on a large rock and watching the scene with clear amusement.

-I didn't really do anything. I just slapped them.- she shrugged and the Rune captain felt like planting his own head in the mud. Fairy Tail mages were just too reckless!

-Lahar, I don't have much time, since I don't want to leave Lucy worried. It would be appreciated if you start talking. Don't worry about them, you boys are smart, they will figure it out!-Amelia nudged as the her patience was wearing thin. It was true, she didn't want to leave her Celestial mage alone for long and it really wasn't because she didn't believe Lucy. She just didn't like her friends getting hurt.

-We are approaching the mansion!- Kai said as they had traveled a while in silence.

-Looks, like we were lucky.-Lady Charlotte smiled at the Celestial mage, but the blonde returned only a ghost of a smile. Lucy had been glancing in the window all the time.

-Are you worried about your friend?-she asked.

-Mmm, a little, but I believe in my friends, so it's going to be fine.-Lucy smiled as the chariot pulled to a stop. They heard as Kai climbed down from his seat and in a second he opened the door. Lucy noted that the butlers eyes were darting around and he seemed rather tense. The poor man nearly jumped over the chariot as Virgo appeared from the ground.

-Princess, the area is clear. I did not find any enemies.- the spirit maid said while Lady Charlotte examined her with interest.

-Thank you, Virgo! I sent her here before we left your town house. I decided that there might be an ambush at the mansion and, while we could deal with anything on the road, it would be bad if they caught us here since there would limited escape routes.

-Oh, how smart you are! Your mother is definitely proud of you, honey bun!- the Lady said and Lucy smiled softly. She really hoped that it was true.

-Princess, is there anything else I may do?-Virgo asked and her contractor nearly chocked on air as she spirit had moved to stand right behind her.

-No, thank you, that's all.-

-So it is punishment time?-the pink haired maid waited. To say, that Lady Charlotte's giggles and Kai's disapproving glances were embarrassing, was underestimated.

So, after a forced gate closure, Lucy decided to explain that is was not the case, however her voice was lost in an, ear shattering, explosion, as Lady Charlotte's mansion was swallowed by thick flames and pitch black smoke. Lucy watched in horror as the fire licked the walls of the large building, swallowing everything in it's way.

-Open gate of Water Bearer! Aquarius!-

-You dare to summon me in a puddle again? Huh?- an angry mermaid shouted in Lucy's face.

-You can punish me, scold me or do whatever you want but, please, put out the fire first!- the celestial mage begged and the angry spirit calmed somewhat. While she claimed not to like Layla's daughter, Aquarius knew that she was her owner and the spirit had to obligate her commands. With an angry expression, she sent her waters towards the building. For once, Aquarius controlled her streams to not damage the building more than it already was. The only reason for it was the old Lady's cries, which held so much emotional pain, that it seemed her fragile body would crumble to dust and her soul dissolve in air. The house obviously held precious memories of her years spent there with her husband and children.

-My pictures, Kai! I have to get my pictures! My family pictures!- she cried as the flames died and the damage was visible. the left wing of the house, where the explosion had been, was now in ruins. The ceiling had given in under the force of the explosion and everything else was done in by the flames. The main entrance and center of the building had taken only some damage from the spreading fire and the right wing of the mansion hadn't suffered at all.

-I will get them for you!- the butler said but was stopped by Lucy.

-Wait. The enemy might be close.-

-But didn't your spirit say that it was safe?-

-She did, but we are talking about mages. They might be able to teleport or hide themselves.-

-You are one clever girl!- a gruff voice said. Kai and Lucy looked around them but there was no sign of the enemy. A cold gust of wind made Lucy shiver.

-Wind mage.- she whispered when a hand materialized on her shoulder.

-Very clever girl.- the gruff voice whispered in her ear. Lucy whirled around and threw a punch behind her but her attempt was met by empty air. Memories about Phantom Lords Aria made Lucy understand that she was in trouble.

\- Kai, stay close to Lady Charlotte! Wind mages can materialize anywhere!-

Lucy had sent Aquarius home and was now alone with two people to protect. Could she do this? She had to! She was a Fairy Tail mage after all!

-Loke!-

-I thought that you forgot about me, Lucy.-

-Now is not the time. Loke, there is a wind mage here, who can conceal himself in air.- she hurriedly explained as the lion observed the surrounding area.

-I have you back, Lucy!- he answered already covering her back, ready to attack.

-My, my, what woman! Smart and brave at boot. Only question is if you can put your money where that mouth is?- the wind mage asked appearing and disappearing instantly.

-Oh, believe me, she can and so do I!-a females voice said as the wind mage caught a fist to the face. the timing was perfect too, just when he had materialized. He was sent hurling through several trees, straight into a cliff, where Rune Knights were already awaiting him.

-Amelia!- a very surprised Lucy watched as the soul mage scanned the mansion.

-Bastard!- the soul mage hissed as she approached the still sobbing Lady. Without saying a single word, Amelia placed her hands on Lady Charlotte's shoulders. They didn't see it, but they felt it- a strange calmness, which soothed every pain, rinsed all worries away with it's steady flow and brought a complete piece to their very souls.

Only, when the word "souls" crossed her mind, Lucy realized that it was Amelia's magic.

-Beautiful, isn't it?- Lahar gently asked and she could only nod. The celestial mage was simply to taken with the warmth within her and the silence, as Lady Charlotte had fallen asleep in Kai's arms. She didn't even realized that her eyes had closed and sleep had claimed her calmed mind.

Amelia watched the blonde mage, who had been laid across the seats in the private cabin on the Magnolia train. Lucy looked peaceful in her forced sleep, which had really not been what the soul mage had intended. She had wanted to calm the Lady, but her emotions had gotten out of control and Amelia had to put more magic power into the process, thus calming the souls of everyone surrounding her by half mile and, since Lucy was more sensitive to her magic, due to being a Celestial mage, her blonde friend was lulled to sleep almost instantly.

-Hmm, where am I?- a quiet female voice interrupted her musings and Amelia looked at her friend.

-We are in the train and heading back home.-

-Huh?- Lucy shot up, looking around so fast that Amelia started fearing for her neck.

-Wait! What about Lady Charlotte? And the wind mage?-

-Lady Charlotte found out that the right wing of the mansion wasn't damaged and calmed down. As it shows, she had kept her most precious things there, so she is happy that they are fine. In her opinion, the five million jewel damage is no big thing as long as she has her pictures of her family. The wind mage, also known as Black Tom, son of dark guild's Purple Snake Master, was arrested and is escorted to a luxury cell in the prison. We were paid in full with a special present for you from the Lady and she has written a letter of gratitude to our Master.-

-Oh.-was all the celestial mage was able to say. She was still confused.

-How about hot springs and a girls evening? I'll tell you everything than.-Amelia offered and Lucy agreed with a smile. That would be a perfect ending for their first mission together.

The evening ended with Amelia staying over at Lucy's. They were simply too exhausted to go the guild the same evening, so, after a shared bath, they made a pillow fort with hot chocolate. The party, of course, was crashed by the entire Team Natsu but for once Lucy didn't mind the intrusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Makarov Dreyar was never a person to show his uneasiness, yet the information Lucy and Amelia had shared with him, made him disregard his composure.

-Master?-Mira asked with concern. She had, as always, heard the shocking news and had been keeping an eye on the elder Dreyar.

-I need a word with the other Masters. They have to know about the possible danger. Mira, please, keep an eye on the rascals. I will be in my office.-

-Of course, Master!-the Take over mage answered. She watched as he made his way up the stairs and heaved a deep sight, as his cloaked back disappeared from her view.

-He seems worried.- Erza said while her gaze was still fixed on the stairs.

-Well, I was shocked too, when Amelia told me about this.- Lucy admitted, while sipping her smoothie.

-I'm more shocked that Lahar shared such sensitive information. He knew that she would tell the guild and Fairy Tail would most likely get involved.- the scarlet knight interjected, finally turning her gaze towards Mira and Lucy.

-Maybe he did it on purpose? Maybe he wanted us to get involved?-Mira asked.

It was a well known fact that Fairy Tail responded to every treat they came across. While they were the most destructive guild in the Kingdom, they were also the ones, who battled to protect it. It wasn't the first time that the Council dropped information "accidentally" to spare their own forces from battling.

The conversation was cut short by a frog messenger from said Council.

-I am looking for Amelia Redcliff. I have an urgent message from the Council.- the weird creature announced.

-She is not here at the moment, but I can take the message for her.-Mira answered. The white haired barmaid often took messages for other members and the Master, so it was a surprise for her, when, this time, the frog creature refused her.

-I have been given strict instructions to deliver it to Miss Amelia. Is it known when she will return or where I can find her?-

-There is no need to wait nor search for me.- the Soul mage said as she appeared in the doorway. A small smirk played on her lips, as the Council messenger jumped and looked a little rattled by the sudden appearance.

-Do you always have to do that?-the frog asked causing Amelia to bark a laugh.

-Absolutely! It's too much fun!-she replied, the smirk only widening.

The Fairy Tail members had learned quickly that, while Amelia was a positive person, she had also a, somewhat, dark side to her, which just asked to scare and tease people. Some were comparing this trait to the sweet Mirajane, but, after realizing that Erza could be terrifying too, they came to a conclusion that it was a trait all strong woman shared.

-What have you got for me? Is it a mission?-Amelia asked approaching the bar.

-Yes, it is, also the Council has asked to keep the details of it a secret.-the messenger replied and the Soul mage raised a brow.

-That so? Well, too bad for them, that I am in a guild right now and fully trust my comrades, because, if it is something that concerns us all, I am obligated to share it with them. O, and, in the future, if I am not here, do leave my letters with Mira.-Amelia responded as said white haired girl, placed a cup of ale in front of her. All members, who had heard the reply were grinning now and waiting at how the story is going to evolve.

-But...-

-There are no "but". It's either that or they can send their own man to battle. Now, it's your decision to hand me the letter or leave.-Amelia said with a icy tone. This side of hers was something new to the Fairy Tail members. While they had known that she is a woman of strong character, they did not expect this.

She watched the frog with a hard gaze, her head lifted and even the posture, she was sitting at, said that there was no room to argue. The tone she had used meant business and that her words were to be understood exactly as she had spoken them. The messenger was sweating bullets and, with a loud gulp, proceeded to retrieve a sealed scroll from it's robes. As the Soul mage took the scroll the frog decided to speak up.

-Shall I forward your words to the Council, Lady Amelia?-

-Please. And don't call me Lady! I've told you lot a million times!-Amelia responded, her eyes already roaming over the letter.

-You can tell them that I accept the mission. Lahar can contact me on the Lacrima if they change their mind about me doing it.-

Amelia knew that her words are going to anger the Council and there was a chance that they would transfer the mission to someone else.

-It is alright. Actually, some of the council members thought that you might react like that and it was decided that you will be doing this mission in any way, if you would accept it.- the frog answered still a little shaken. It winced as a grin crossed her features.

-Well than, tell them that I will report once I'm there.- she answered, waving that the conversation was over.

She waited until the messenger left, than released the breath she was holding. Mira watched as Amelia's expression turned serious. She could tell that the Soul mage was concerned about something.

-Looks, like you will not be joining the team.-Makarov said surprising the entire guild. No one had noticed the Master joining them. As a matter of fact, the man was already sitting on the bar , drinking the remains of his ale.

-What team?- Amelia asked surprised. Makarov finished the last drop of his mug and stood up. All eyes were on him eve before he shouted across the guildhall.

-Listen up, brats! I have something important to tell you!-he waited until all eyes were on him and the hall was filled with silence.

-I am pretty sure, that you already know about the information Lucy and Amelia brought back from Crocus.- some of the members looked around confused. They had been out and didn't have a clue about what the Master was talking.

-To cut it short for those, who don't know. The Dark Guild Oracion Seis has opened a path to the traffickers from Desierto. It is known that some of the Oracion Seis followers were caught exporting rare creatures and others have been under suspicion of human trafficking. As you know, Oracion Seis is part of the Balam Alliance, so, if their activity is not stopped as soon as possible, this may create a very powerful foe in the future. Too many innocent lives are at risk or have already perished. I held a lacrima meeting with the other guild Masters and we concluded that Oracion Seis has to be stopped now! Fairy Tail along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter will join to do this!-

-So each guild will send a team?-Erza asked stepping forward. It was pretty clear to everyone, that she would be the first the Master chose for this mission.

-Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy will represent Fairy Tail! You will depart tomorrow morning and meet at Masters Bob's mansion. Erza knows where it is.-

-I am assuming that the location of Oracion Seis is known?-Erza asked.

-Detailed information is going to be provided by Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale. That is all! Rest up tonight, because, if what I was told is correct, you will need all strength for this mission.-

-Ermm, Master, why me? I'm pretty sure there is someone else, who is more fit to go.- Lucy asked.

-Because you're part of Team Natsu, Luce!-Natsu dropped his arm around her shoulders with a huge grin. The Celestial mage blushed and looked at Erza, who nodded in approval and Gray, who gave her a grin of his own.

-That's not fair! The Master remembered about Lucy but forgot about me again!-Happy was crying rivers but no one really paid him any attention. Seeing this the blue cat decided to step the game up.

-Well, that's only because Lucy has big boobs.-

-Oi!- the blonde mage shouted as Happy emphasized what he meant, showing a large rack on his body. The cat laughed as Lucy chased him all over the guild hall.

-I'm gonna miss this.-Amelia said, watching the scene with a found smile. Makarov turned to her with a sweat drop. He had actually forgotten all about the Soul mage.

-Is it an extended mission?-

-I'm travelling to Minstrel.-she simply replied and the guildhall was filled with an intense silence.

-You're joining the ranks.- Makarov stated.

-Yes. The United armies are preparing to breach the border. Council's from all Kingdoms involved are trying to recruit as many as they can. It seems that Oracion Seis isn't the only one, who has business with Desierto. Minstrel, Bosco and several others have reported about their dark guilds being involved in the trades. Since the movement towards their borders has begun, the activity has only increased. The Council thinks that they are trying to move their trade location somewhere else, so measures have to taken as soon as it is possible. I will be honest, I don't know how long I will be gone.-

-When are you leaving?-Mira asked quietly. She didn't like it one bit.

-Tomorrow.-was Amelia's reply. The members of Fairy Tail stayed silent. Five of their comrades were leaving on dangerous missions on the next day and none of them knew the outcome. There was nothing they could do since this was part of the life of a mage, but they sure as hell could do _something _to support them.

-What's with the long faces? Let's give the kids a kick off to their journeys Fairy Tail style!-Macao shouted and the guild hall erupted with ear splitting cheers. Mira, already having an idea where this was going, had the bar counter covered in mugs with ale. Cana already had two large wine barrels prepared.

-Bring the booze!-someone shouted.

-Where's the music?-another one yelled.

-Are we having a party?-Amelia asked confused. One thing, she could never get used to was the fact that Fairy Tail threw parties on every occasion.

-Of course we have! We don't want our comrades to set off on dangerous mission with fear in their hearts!-Makarov said standing atop the bar counter.

-So a hangover is a better start for a journey?-Amelia asked with a grin and the Master barked a laugh.

-If it comes with found memories, than why not?-he asked gently and everyone around them cheered. The Soul mage only nodded with a gentle smile. Makarov was right, there was no doubt.

As the party went on, the drinks started to go around much faster and Natsu had started to butt heads with Gray. Erza was a tad bit drunk and crying about all the strawberry cakes, the two had destroyed. It ended up with her getting mad and attacking the two boys. Lucy was sitting with Team Shadowgear and the Iron Dragon Slayer. Wakaba and Macao were in a drinking competition, both ready to pass out any second. Amelia was having a few drinks with Cana. Most girls were evading the two, when they shared a few mugs, since the Soul and Card mages loved to talk about more adult rated topics. With most girls being young and virgins, the conversations often were too embarrassing to them. It was when the two woman were sharing some rather private stories, Bickslow approached the Soul mage.

-Oi, Amelia, can we have a word?- the Seith mage asked and Amelia noticed Evergreen and Freed looking their way. She slid off the bar stool and walked towards their table, dropping a small nod to Cana, who just waved her off.

-Is something the matter?-the Soul mage asked as she flopped down next to Evergreen.

-There is something we wish to ask of you.- Freed addressed in a rather formal way.

-Freed, I'm not in the mood for diplomacy, so if it is a favor you want than stop beating around the bush and spill the beans.-she answered somewhat irritated.

-Looks like your manners drop like flies with a few drinks under the belt, huh, Soul?-Bicklsow asked laughing loudly.

-Always, Seith.-she answered with a grin.

-Typical man, either their flirting, either not being straight forwarded. Amelia, we want to go with you to Minstrel.-Evergreen said and this got the Soul mages full attention. Her mind sobered up right away and her expression turned to an unreadable mask.

-Do you realize what you are asking? I am not going for a monster hunt, but to the front lines of a five Kingdom war.-she hissed.

-We know, however we would like to join you in the fight.-Freed insisted. He was the only, who wasn't taken back by her sudden shift.

-Freed, I am possibly going for my own death and I am not planning to bring my comrades to meet theirs. And, yes, I do realize that I should trust you guys, which I do, but I will not bring you in such danger.-she replied firmly.

-Well, than we won't have an option but to join the volunteer troops, that the Council is gathering.-Bickslow said, successfully catching Amelia off guard. This information was knew to her.

-As you see, we will meet on the battle field anyway. The only difference is that the volunteer troops will be dispatched at the _very _front lines.-the Seith mage continued with satisfaction as Amelia's eyes widened. The very front lines meant that they would be the first to breach and most likely the first to perish. What was the Council thinking?

-What are you thinking? Are you three insane?- she snapped. This time the Soul mage jumped to her feet and punched the table with enough force to turn the poor furniture to smitherins. The entire guild watched the scene with shock. What had the Thunder God tribe done to make her this pissed.

-Amelia.- Makarov called gently and one glance at the Master told her that he had known.

-Do you support of this?- she asked.

-As mush as I support you going there.-he replied. Amelia knew that Makarov was not happy with her going to the war. He understood how dangerous it was and that their newest member might not come home.

For a minute Makarov had a stare down with Amelia, but the Soul mage turned down her gaze first. She heaved a heavy sight and turned towards the Thunder Tribe, her gaze meeting each of theirs. They were determined and stubborn, there was nothing she could do to convince them that this was not a good decision.

-Meet me at the train station eight am sharp.-

-We will be there.- Freed replied with a small smile. He was surprised that the Soul mage returned it.

-Hey, there's nothing to see here! Get back to ya mugs, you bunch of drunks!- Amelia shouted, her drunken side returning. The guild erupted in laughter as the party of Fairy Tail continued.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**First of all- Happy Easter to everyone! Hope you have lots of fun today one way or another!**

**Second- I would like to say a MASSIVE Thank you to everyone, who has given this story a try! As I wrote in my profile, this is my first stroy after 4 years, so it's not _very _great but I think it's coming along...somehow...**

**Anyways, here is another chapter after a lot of trials (more than half got deleted, when I wanted to save because my internet connection disappeared- always copy your text!) and I hope that you'll enjoy it!**

Evergreen watched the retreating shores of Fiore Kingdom, burning every detail of it in her mind, starting from the tall buildings and fisherman preparing their nets, ending with families, who had come to the pier to wave goodbyes to their loved ones. She didn't know why her heart raced as the shore thinned until it disappeared behind the horizon, leaving her alone with the wide blue and everything that she felt. The moment, Evergreen lost sight of the land, her emotions swirled out of control, coursing through her thoughts, her veins, the very core of her heart. Her fear and anxiety of the unknown felt so raw, she felt sick. Bickslow was just in time to catch the falling woman as her knees gave out. The Seith mage observed as his companion was drawing short, ragged breaths.

-Hey, Eva.- he said gently, trying to coax her back to reality, since Evergreen's senses were dulled by fear. Suddenly a warm breeze covered them both and Bickslow glanced over his shoulder to see Amelia standing just a few steps away. A shocked Freed was trying on his knees watching the woman as her eyes glowed a soft purple, the breeze slowly blowing strands of her long hair, covering her face, but not the eyes. At that moment, it was all Bickslow could see- her eyes. He felt as if the soft gaze would peer into every corner of his soul, pulling him, inviting him, wrapping him in emotions and soft feelings he couldn't even name. A sharp sting on his right cheek made him snap out of his trance.

-Bickslow, are you alright?- Evergreen asked worried, making the Seith mage wince. Why did she had to be so loud sometimes? He rubbed his head, which felt like made from iron. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Bickslow wondered, if Gajeel felt this heavy headed all the time.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Man, what happened?- he asked, realizing that he was, in fact, sprawled on the ground, with Freed holding him up.

-I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would affect so much.- Amelia said, kneeling next to him.

-Yeah, I didn't think your magic is so potent either.- he answered while slowly sitting up.

-That's only because of my soul weapon. It always get's a little too excited and attempts to reach everyone around. As a fellow soul mage, it's no wonder it affected you stronger.- Amelia calmly explained, although her eyes kept scanning the Seith mage with worry, as if, he would turn into air any second.

-That so? Wait, did you just said that you have a Soul weapon? Isn't that like a super rare ability? Hell, I don't even know how to create one!-the Seith said shocked.

-What _is _a Soul weapon?-Evergreen asked as confused as Freed, which came as a surprise since the man was close to Levy, when it came to knowledge.

-Why are you surprised? I told you that I have one the very first day we met.-Amelia replied surprised that they haven't remembered that.

The Thunder God Legion exchanged confused glances and shrugged. They really couldn't remember the piece of information.

-I told you after Erza asked me about my offensive magic.- Amelia replied with irritation in her voice. Were really all Fairy Tail mages so dense?

-O, I remember now! You did mention that, but I didn't pay attention since I didn't know what it is.- Evergreen said and the other two nodded in agreement. The soul mage could only sight. While she loved her friends, sometimes they could drive even a Zen Master up the wall.

-Right, well, let me explain to you than, what is a Soul weapon and why it is so hard to get one.-

-I've heard that the Soul weapons have a mind of their own and pick an owner themselves.- Bickslow stated.

-Yes and no. While it is true that they have a mind of their own, it is not true that they choose a owner. A Soul weapon can only be obtained by creating one by splitting a shard of your own soul. It is a long and painful process. you need to have an excellent concentration since one mistake can cripple your soul, mind and body. It took me two years to achieve it in a cave on top of the mountains of Nama.-

-So, the Soul weapon is actually a part of your soul? That's creepy!- Evergreen said, hugging herself to suppress the shivers.

-Why did you do it? There has to be a reason why would someone would take such measures, knowing the risks.- Freed asked.

-Always the sharp one! I did it to save my small sister.- Amelia answered with a gentle smile. For a moment she thought, she heard crickets chirping. Her smile didn't fade as Amelia watched the Thunder God Tribe change expressions, when they realized what she just had said.

-EH?- three shouts were heard across the ship.

-You have a small sister? What the hell, why didn't you tell us?- Bickslow almsot shouted her face. In a second, the trio shot a hundred questions towards Amelia. All it took was to release her magic power, the not-so-calm side of it, for the trio to calm down.

-She decided to travel the world a little more. We contact through lacrima sometimes and maybe we will meet her in Minstrel since, last we spoke, Nicole told me that she is Bosco.-

One by one the four of them asked their questions about the Soul weapon and her little sister, gradually moving to other topics, about the Thunder God tribe themselves, about the war and, somewhere, the conversation had moved to Laxus, the banned Fairy Tail member, about whom Amelia didn't know anything. She allowed the trio to talk and simply relaxed against the ships railing, listening at the sounds of the sea and her friend barter. She even ignored her stalker, who still hadn't given up and was carefully observing them from his safe hideout, behind fishing crates. Well, at least, he thought that it was safe, until deep, brown eyes gazed at his direction. The man was covered in cold sweat as small, purplish linings run through her iris. She _saw _him, or rather, saw his soul squirming under the hard gaze. Understanding the warning, Doranbolt scooted away from his hideout and teleported from the ship, thankful that she had finally given him a reason to leave.

-You ok, Soul? Where are ya' gazing at?-Bickslow asked, tongue hanging out as usual. It really was a mystery how he was able to talk with his tongue constantly licking air.

-O, just a bug, but it's ok, it seems it has left. Anyway, I think we should get some rest, there will be not much time, when we will arrive at Minstrel.- she answered and got up. The Thunder God tribe only now noticed that the sun had long since set and the sky was wrapped in a starry dress, with the moon shining brightly and not even a single cloud as far as the eye could reach.

-You go, I will stay a bit longer.- Freed said with a sad expression. Amelia had realized earlier how much Laxus meant to him and gave him a gentle smile, since sympathy was all she had to give. With a soft goodnight, she entered her room and dropped in the hard bed. There was no point of changing since her mind was turning wheels about the possibilities in Minstrel.

When the morning came, the four Fairy Tail mages stood tall at the front of the ship, watching with determination the approaching coast.

-Let's get those bastards Fairy Tail style!- Bickslow shouted and his companions grinned. They had decided to show their enemy that _no one _makes light of Fairy Tail!


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Disclaimer: This, and a few more chapters, will contain mentions of Desna's White Sea and some of the Pradesh family. I might be using one or two characters of the Pradesh family, but I am not sure yet. The White Sea guild and Pradesh family belong to Desna and I am using these names with her now, permission!**

**Now, for my cute little readers; **

**While this story isn't popular or really liked, I am continuing with it for the sake of those, who are following it and to set the first stones for my OC's and to create a draft of the Fairy Tail map for myself and my future stories. Me poking, creating and experimenting is the reason why there are so much conversations and it evolves so slowly. I humbly apologize for that! Currently I am planning to end this with 10 to 12 chapters and start with another idea I have been playing around. Thank you again to everyone, who's given this a try and now, let's get on with Chapter 7! :D**

* * *

The port of Shawa was busier than usual, the main reason for that being ships, loaded with magic weapons, supplies, mages from other countries, who had come to support the ones already assembled. Amelia recognized some of the arriving mages from previous missions or her travels. Different guild crests were printed on mages, clothes and some even had brought banners with their guild marks. Large posters with instructions for the arriving mages were filling the streets and Amelia, alongside her companions, stopped at one of them to see what means they had to reach the border.

-Let's see. Minstrels military aircraft, train, magic vehicle, army vehicles, carriage, walk...Who, in their right mind, would walk all the way to the border?- Bickslow snorted.

-The ones stationed at the nearside of it. It's only a two day walk and it leaves more spaces in the transport for those travelling further.- Freed and answered and the Seith mage grimaced. He hated when Freed was acting as the uptight prick, he sometimes could be.

-We will go with the military aircraft. It's the only one, which straightly goes to the central location.- Amelia pointed out and turned to the direction of the airfield.

-Isn't that the main camp?- Evergreen asked and the Soul mage nodded.

-Wait, you were stationed in the main camp, the main breach force?- Bickslow asked. A large thick mark appeared on Amelia's forehead, as her fist connected to the Seith mages head.

-Do you guys even listen? I told you that, when we were in the train!-

Three pairs of confused eyes looked at her in the same time and Amelia face palmed. How was she supposed to get these monkeys through this war, when their attention span was equal to a toddlers?

As they reached the military aircraft, they were greeted by a very familiar face, at least familiar to the Thunder God tribe?

-What are you three doing here?- a very confused male asked. The only warning he got, before the trio nearly crushed him, was a loud "Laxus!" from Freed. Amelia observed the scene from the side with interest. So this was the same Laxus Dreyar, she had heard about just the day before. Amelia had to admit that the man looked rather intimidating with his massive physique.

-Oi, stop it!- the blonde male tried to push the three crying idiots away as they were causing a scene and drawing too much attention.

-How about you postpone molesting the man until we board the ship?- Amelia asked. while it was highly amusing to watch the large man struggling, she really didn't want to take the train since it would delay them by a great deal and Amelia really didn't like to be delayed.

It was the first time Laxus noticed the female and he had wonder at how he had missed the impressive woman.

-Everyone, board now! The ship is leaving in five minutes! There will be no other ship after this! Everyone, board now...- the few soldiers were shouting and the group released the lightning mage and moved towards the bridge. After identifying themselves, the group was led to a small lounge.

-Please, restrain yourself from wandering around the ship and entering any restricted areas. The flight will be only a few hours long and there are drinks and some ration bars on the table. I apologize for the limitations, but that is all we have to offer at the moment.- the soldier, leading them explained and, with a final bow, left the five mages.

The few hours were pretty mush spent with Laxus and the Thunder tribe catching up, although, the lightning mage kept glancing at the woman, who was rather engrossed in a large scroll.

-Amelia, what are you doing?- Freed asked, noticing finally that the woman haven't joined in any of their conversations.

-Reading.-

-We can see that, but what are you reading?-Bickslow asked with a sweat drop.

-A scroll.-

-And what's in the scroll?- the Seith mage asked with a mild annoyance.

-Words.-Amelia replied grinning behind the paper. She had learned a while ago, that it was too much fun to tease Bickslow. The mans patience was the size of an ant and Amelia had already burned it's legs.

-And what do those words say?-he asked near panic.

-Information.-

-ARE YOU SERIOUS?-the Seith yelled, finally loosing the last bit of his patience. Amelia and Evergreen erupted in a laughing fit, while Freed got a sudden coughing fit and Laxus was openly chuckling.

-Looks like you found an equal, Bix.- the Lightning Slayer said getting a dirty look from his friend.

-That's not funny, this fury is getting under and above my skin at every chance she gets. Demon of a woman.-

-Aww, you like it and you know it! I mean, weren't you the one, who was telling the guild that you like it dirty?- Amelia asked giving him the most innocent look she had. Freed choked on his saliva and Evergreen looked at her, mouth wide open.

-Have you been drinking behind that paper, Soul?-Bickslow asked and walked up to her. He walked around her in circles trying to find any hidden stash, because he was sure the woman wasn't in her mind to be saying blunt things like this.

-I haven't been drinking!.- she laughed, swatting his hand away, which was about to search her.

-I'm just trying to get over your sob stories. Don't misunderstand, I know you guys have much to talk about and have a many of regrets and things to be solved but what is done is done and time cannot be turned back. Look forward if you want to solve your problems, there will be no answers in the past.-

-While I agree with you, I can't understand why would someone, I don't know meddle in our things. Who exactly are you?- Laxus asked, irritation clearly showing.

-Finally getting to introductions, huh? I am Amelia Redcliff, mage of Fairy Tail and these three just happen to be on my friends list. Don't mind what I said, it wasn't meant to be an offense. It's just that we are heading towards a potential war zone and I rather see you three smiling than gloomy before that.- she replied in a gentle tone and the blonde male relaxed. She wasn't a threat and he understood what she meant.

-Well, how about a hand of cards than?-Bickslow asked, already shuffling a deck. Amelia noticed that the back of them had prints of different pin-up models and she could swear that Mira's image slid through his hands.

-Can't, it seems that we are here.- Freed answered, looking through the window. All mages followed his gaze and the view was shocking. Thousands of people moved around, preparing for the war. They could see some soldiers unloading a large vehicle, obviously, containing stacks of magic weapons. Troop commanders were were gathering their man in organized groups. While they didn't hear and properly see what was happening, they could only guess that the commanders were explaining their position and tactics in the battle.

They all kept quiet while the aircraft landed, too busy observing their surroundings. While they didn't want to admit it, the Thunder God tribe and even Laxus himself, were feeling quite uneasy, not sure what to expect and what will be the outcome. Amelia, on the other hand,scanned the people, whom she now could analyze better, as they were close enough to see their faces. The Soul mage already noticed several people, she knew and was rather surprised to see some Fiorans.

-So many people.- Evergreen finally breathed and Freed nodded in response, while Bickslow remained frozen, eyes fixed on a certain white uniform.

-Would be a surprise if White Sea wouldn't send their mages here.-Laxus said as he noticed where the Seith mage was looking.

-Yeah, it would.- Bickslow replied automatically, his mind traveling somewhere else.

-Let's go.- Amelia nudged him quietly as the com announced that they all should move towards the exit.

As they stepped out of the aircraft, they were greeted by the mess, which always occurred within large groups of people, especially if the group was exposed to stress and consisted of members from different cultures, beliefs and statuses, where the display of status was the first they saw. A young mage was nervously fidgeting under the gaze of a wealthy looking young man, who had his nose as high as it allowed him to see and was pointing at a small, burned spot on his perfectly clean cape.

-Do you have _any _idea _who _I am?- the wealthy looking one asked and the young mage shook his head. It was obvious that he was terrified, thinking how to get out of this mess.

-Let me guess, you're a small dipshit, who thinks he owns the place and is gonna run or hide, when the main battle starts. How about you go play some games, or somethin', kid?- Laxus asked, enjoying how the wealthy kids eyes nearly popped out from their sockets from shock.

-How dare you?- he asked in high pitched voice, puffing out his chest like a golden turkey.

-Same like I'm gonna dare to knock you on yer ass, punk!- a gruff voice said and they all saw an older mage approaching, with silver lines coloring strands of his hair. He was a handsome man, tall with brushed back, shoulder length hair, a firm face and strong jawline. He glanced at the wealthy man with a piercing look, making the people around shudder and the kid to shake in fear.

-Yer father sent you here to make you a man, but I only see some trembling bird, I might make for dinner. If ye don't want me to send you home as an embarrassment, than you will be starting the first lap of thirty around the _entire_ camp, right **now!**-

-R-r-right...Sir!-the wealthy kid squealed and they watched as he started his laps, tripping and falling over his own feet.

-Marco, it's been a while.- Amelia said and the an grinned.

-Too long, pup!-

-Don't call me like that! I'm not ten anymore!- she answered with a thick mark.

-I can see that! Oi, if ya have time to look at a woman's ass, than you have time to unload those crates!- he shouted at some young man behind the group. Of course they all gasped and rushed to do the order.

-Anyone's gonna introduce us?- Bickslow asked stepping forward.

-Why, you her boyfriend?- the man asked narrowing his eyes. The Seith noticed the change and and quickly stopped just before dropping an arm around Amelia's shoulders.

-No, his my guildmate. Guys, this is Sir Marco Marcius, one of the Minstrels seven knights and also my mentor.-

-Ya have some questions but the answers will have ta wait. We first have ta deal with yer paperwork and than assign you to a unit, so follow me to the blue tent. We can talk later, I'm curious how pup has been doing these years.- Marco said, as they started walking towards a large blue tent, decorated with a large Minstrels Kingdom crest. It was a beautiful piece of work, with hand made gold carving around it's edges and a turquoise harpy with spread wings and holding in her mouth a silver scale. The crest represented how just how serious minstrelians obeyed and valued justice. It really was no surprise when their military were setting up camps near the border on the same day, they had found the few slaves.

After filling the required paperwork, which consisted of a few questions and a brief introduction and welcome, Amelia, Laxus and the Thunder tribe were placed in the second frontal unit, which consisted of three squads and would pass the border from the left side. Amelia found it quite amusing that the unit leader was Marco and her squad leader would be a man named Teb, whom she knew as a thief and had personally escorted to prison four years ago. Currently the group was sitting in Marco's personal tent with a few bottles of Minstrels finest ale and a some stories to share, the first one being about Teb.

-The boy was transferred to Minstrel prison two years ago by his families request. His mama thought that, since he is minstrelian, he should be judged as one. At the hearing it showed out that he'd done what he'd done to help his family, a poor mother with six kids and two daughters to marry. Teb didn't want his sisters to stay unmarried because they were poor, so, after he couldn't find a proper job, the lad started stealing. The High Court took his story in consideration and the lad was sentenced to work his prison time in the army, however, he started likin' it and soon enough started making a carrier. So here he is now, Second Attack units, first troops leader, Teb!-

-I see. now that's a twist of fate, but I'm glad he got on the right path.- Amelia said with a gentle smile. She always loved when people changed their path to the light one.

-I bet ya are! Ya showered the boy in yer light, he told me, still says that he never has been through something so beautiful, terrifying and painful.- Marco answered, taking a huge swing from his bottle. the man had never bothered with mugs.

-If I may ask, what is your connection with Amelia?- Evergreen asked.

-A beautiful woman can always ask!- Marco said, making the Fairy mage blush.

-This old man was my mentor, when I was young. Marco was also the one, who taught me how to control my magic power and got me into the Citadel of Teachings in Conna town, where I learned my current magic.-

-I just now start to realize that we don't know much about you.- Bickslow said.

Their conversation, however, was cut short by the alarm bell ringing.

-So it begins.- Marco said as he took a last swing from his bottle under the tune of the first explosion.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Various types of magic were clashing trough the battle field, accompanied with agonizing screams. Bodies of wounded and dead were littering the field with healers trying to retrieve their comrades from the chaos, which had been created by the forces of Pegrande and Desierto. It really was a well laid plan to sneak on them and attack while the fresh troops weren't properly prepared and new arrivals got confused about their position in the field, resulting in random mages grouping up and creating formations similar to those on missions in their countries. A horrid discovery had been that the two abusing countries had taken over Bellum and forced their mages to use the Kingdoms special magic, which every citizen knew, to hide their troops and simply walk up to them. Marco had told them that they had been aware about this possibility and White Seas's Master had contacted the young prince of Bellum, who assured that everything was fine. It was unclear now if it was treachery or he been forced to lie, whatever the reason, the troops on Minstrels border were now facing the results of Bellum's "protection" magic, which allowed a person to hide himself and people around themselves, erase their presence, smell even footprints.

-Barion formation!- Bickslow called for the countless time. He and the rest of the Thunder God tribe had formed a group the moment, they realized that the troops and formation were a mess. Freed had instantly jumped to the forbidden side of his magic and was now blasting enemies in his demonic form, Evergreen had shot her Leprechaun, eliminating a group of mages too close to them. The most impressive, however, had been Laxus, who entered the battle with a Dragon roar, spilling the battlefield and shocking even Marco, who had teamed up with Amelia and Teb.

-So his an Air mage. Interesting.- Freed said, when he noticed several mages scattered around the Knight on their knees gasping for air. Everyone was pretty amused about Teb's magic, since it would have been perfect to properly piss someone off. Teb was able to walk through objects and people, so most enemies around him ended up cutting down their own. Of course, he helped those, who missed by demonstrating his first class hand to hand skills.

Laxus was sending his attacks in all directions, occasionally throwing in a fist or two. He felt someone behind his back and swung only to be nearly hit Amelia in the face.

-Whoa, careful, purple make-up doesn't suit me.- she said and the Lightning Slayer shook his head.

-I thought your covering our backs?-

-I already did.- came her reply and Laxus looked behind her to see, three dozens of mages on the ground, dark smoke coming from them.

-What did you do?-

-Purified them.-

-Looks more like you fried them.- Bickslow called as he leaped over them in a neat flip and landed gracefully on one of his babies.

-Showoff.- evergreen muttered as she leaned on of the several statues.

-Creep.- the Seith mage replied. Suddenly all of them froze as a strange, warm breeze passed the battle field.

-What is that magic?-Freed asked, landing now next to them. They all looked at Amelia, as she groaned and magic danced in her eyes. A flaming arrow was shot towards the sky and they watched in amazement as it reached the clouds and colored them a dark orange color.

-Praetego! Nobody move or you'll die!- Amelia called as all their comrades were covered under rune shields, Freed, realizing her intentions, creating several safe boxes around the closest mages and themselves. Everyone was frozen in shock and amazement, as droplets of fire started raining from the orange clouds. The enemies were banging on the rune shields as they caught fire and the field was soon filled with the smell of burned flesh. Within a few minutes the field was littered with burned and still burning bodies, as the remaining enemy forces run back across the border, realizing that this was a loosing battle.

-What was that?- Bickslow asked curling his lip in disgust as they stepped over the corpses. Evergreen had already left her dinner near a dune and was now guided away by a battered soldier.

-That was Nicole.- Marco said grimly.

-Man, I didn't think it's gonna cause such a disgusting scene. Sorry, didn't think 'bout it.- a chirp females voice rand and they turned to see a female with dark red hair, sitting on top of some rock, rolling a lollipop in her mouth. She took the candy out with an audible pop and grimaced at the mess around her. A kick to her head, send the woman sprawling on the ground, clutching her head and moaning. Laxus grinned at Amelia's courtesy, he'd wanted to do that himself.

-Are you an idiot? What were you thinking, you reckless dolt?- the Soul mage shouted animatedly, a bunch of thick marks pulsing on her head.

-I tried to help!- the red head jumped to her feet and got right in Amelia's face.

-Help? By scorching down the entire area? What would have happened if I and Freed wouldn't set up the runes around everyone? Huh?-

-Relax, I knew that you are here and saw the green haired dude using runes, so I figured that you both would manage things here. I even gave the attack a slow burner, so that you have time.- Nicole replied, as if it wouldn't have been such a big deal.

-Relax?-Amelia was now clad in dark aura, cracking her knuckles and in seconds a set of screams and begs was filling the air, startling several soldiers and mages. Marco and Teb were working overtime to calm them down and explain that it's only a sibling reunion.

The Thunder God tribe, Teb, Marco and the two sisters were now sitting in Marco's tent, with the red head sporting several bumps and bruises, yet another courtesy of Amelia, although the static running through her hair was a welcome present from Laxus, after the fire mage had tried to jump Amelia from behind. They had been sent to the tent by the General, who was not pleased by the lack of discipline in the battle field. He had sent those uninjured to tents and would be dealing with them one by one, first he had to create a new troop plan, based on his observations on the field.

-So, what exactly brings ya here, bug?- Marco asked the fuming female.

-Kaleb. I was in Bosco and had planned to join them on the border of Joya but that pompous ass sent me here. Said that he doesn't want to explain to the Queen why Joya's landscape has changed, whatever that means.- she explained, earning a snicker from Bickslow.

-That probably is connected to the mountain in Stella, which you _erased. _The King is still giving me the eye, every time I'm sent on a mission there.- Amelia said.

-Still? That was seven years ago! I was fourteen only and reckless!- Nicole defended and the group nearly blanched. If she now was mature than what had she been in her teens.

-You don't want to know.- Marco replied, shuddering at the memories.

-By the way, Ama, you owe me a lollipop!- the Fire mage pointed an accusing finger towards her sister, making the older mage heave a heavy sigh.

-Are you sure you two related?- Laxus asked completely dumbfounded by the wast difference in characters.

-Yap! Both born in Tana village!-Nicole replied giving him a large smile.

-Where's that even?- Bickslow asked, playing with the feathers of his visor. He had taken it off, when the battle started and hadn't bothered to place it back.

-I believe it's a village near Minstrels border with Midi.-Freed answered rather surprised. They hadn't known that their new guild mate was born in Minstrel.

-How did you end up in Fiore?- Evergreen asked.

-That's a long story.- Amelia replied.

-And we have the time. Looks like General's gonna join us in a few hours only.- Marco replied, eyes observing the main tent, where the General and his strategists were still working.

-Right. Well, I'll start from the beginning than.- Amelia said.

-Yeah, the middle might not be the right place to start.- Laxus grinned as the woman cast him a dirty look. He had to bite his tongue to keep him from replying her with a comment just as dirty as her glance.

-As said before, we were born in the village of Tana, just like Marco here, although he was already part Minstrels army at that time. He was good friends with our father, since they grew up together and he was the one, who took to the Clearing of Mages, when our magic appeared. I was eight at that time and Nicole was five. For those, who don't know what it is, the Clearing of Mages is a set of training grounds for young mages, created by the Citadel of Teachings. It's protected by lacrima based power fields and has boarding homes available for those, who cannot return home. We were of that group, since our magic power was too strong and wild. Marco trained us and taught us how to control it's flow and when we were ready, the Citadel took us to find appropriate magic and help us master it. I went first at the age of ten and Nicole came, when she was eight. By the law, we had to stay there until we turned fifteen, however none of us did.- amelia explained glancing at her sister, who was biting her lip, playing with a strand of her red hair.

-I run away when I was eleven. I wanted to see the world and I thought that I've learned everything and can protect myself, but, boy, was i wrong. A group of dark mages caught me only a few days after my escape and took me to Iceberg, where their Dark guild was hiding. I was cuffed in anti-magic cuffs and kept that way as a slave, cleaning and doing whatever I was asked. Amelia left the Citadel as soon as she found out. She actually tracked us down but knew that she couldn't do much about them the way she was than.-

-You created the Soul weapon than.- Bickslow stated quietly and the Soul mage nodded.

-And slaughtered all of them.- she added just as quietly.

-We run to Stella because the magic concealing shackles were created there and only they could remove them. We found an old craftsman in the countryside, who agreed to remove them without reporting it to the Stellan Council. It was than, when we were caught by some left overs of the Dark guild and Nicole blasted a part of Mount Staras. After we returned to Minstrel, we were taken in custody by the army and, after explaining things, the Council pardoned Nicole, writing it off as childish behavior. Since I was older, I was punished by being exiled to Fiore for two years, so, all in all, it wasn't that bad.- the Soul mage finished and the tent was filled with stunned silence.

-So that's your story. Well, you pretty much know ours, so I think we should pull out those remaining bottle of ale to settle down.-Bickslow said and everyone nodded. They all needed a drink and some good sleep. Marco watched in silence as Freed leaned against one of the beams, holding up the tent, and closed his eyes, Evergreen soon placing her head in his lap, covering them both with her coat. Bickslow was passing a bottle of ale to Laxus, both man drinking in silence. Amelia and Nicole were whispering something in the corner, probably catching up. Marco looked at Tab, who looked rather concerned. The Mintrellan Knight slapped the young man on the shoulder, making him jump.

-Relax, have a drink and get some rest. It's gonna be a few hours till we need to be ready for the Boss man.- Marco said and passed Teb his bottle of rum. The tent was filled with gruff laughter as the young man started coughing and choking.

-What is this stuff?- he wheezed looking at the bottle of rum.

-It's home made stuff. Best rum ya can find in Minstrel!-

-Is that Dad's brew?- Nicole asked licking her lips. Her father had allowed to try his home made rum when she turned sixteen and the Fire mage took a liking to it. Amelia raised an eyebrow at her sister. She had never tried one of the Fathers creations too scared from dying. Marco laughed again and passed the bottle to the red head, who took a large swing and moaned. Nicole passed the bottle to her sister, who eyed the red content suspiciously.

-Isn't rum supposed to be brown?- Amelia asked taking the bottle and examining it closely.

-It's cherry flavored. My favorite.- Marco said and the Soul mage gave the bottle one last glance before taking a large swing herself.

-This is good!- Amelia said surprised and passed the bottle to Laxus, when Marco nodded towards the large man. The Lightning Slayer took a large gulp and shuddered from the perfect combination of bitter, sweet and sour, graced with a cherry aftertaste. The liquor was strong, spreading a nice, hot feeling straight away.

-I think I might want to meet the person, who made this and get a few bottles.- Laxus said passing the bottle to Bickslow, who took a large swing without thinking and ended up coughing and choking the moment it his throat.

-Jeez, you can kill someone with this!- the Seith said and everyone laughed.

-Don't know about killing but you sure can get them under the table!- Nicole answered. From there on the group started cracking jokes, waking up Freed and ever in the process and were shocked to see that Freed was taking the strong drink quite well.

When the General entered the tent a few hours later, he was met with a group of snoring, mumbling mages, all too drunk to care. He glanced at the only survivor of the drunken party and sighed, when Marco grinned. After all the General was one of the Knights first victims of Tana village's finest cherry rum.


	9. Chapter 9

9

-I can't believe the General made such a miss match. I mean, wouldn't it be better to make proper troops? Everyone should have learned from the attack their mistake to break formation.- Nicole asked as their little group stood before the border.

-Yes, they did learn. They learned with whom their attacks worked better and who provided the best cover and support. It's not possible to make soldiers from guild mages in a day. Besides, we do have a sort of formation, troops, if I may say.-Teb answered, his gaze firmly fixed towards the horizon.

-You've grown and you gotten smarter. To evade another chaos on the field, the General placed the mages, who worked best together. Everyone is going to be more comfortable this way and that means there will be less mistakes, less mistakes means more efficiency, more efficiency means less casualties and a higher rate for victory.-Amelia responded making Nicole frown and murmur something that sounded close to "stupid smart older sisters". Laxus groaned. She really reminded him of Natsu.

Everyone straightened when the General of the forces strode in front of the line and turned to face them.

-As the horn sounds, we will enter enemy territory! There will be no way back the moment you will step over this border and everyone, who will retreat during battle will be considered a coward and traitor to his allies! Of course, it will not mean that you will be punished but I assure you, that the people, who will continue to push forward, will remember your actions! Thus, I am asking you, if anyone wishes to retreat now, do so! If you do it now, we will not judge you! War is a terrifying thing and we all are scared!-

A few minutes in silence passed, as the troops glanced around to see if anyone will retreat, but not even one soldier, not even one mage moved. Even the ones shaking and shedding silent tears of fear, forced their determination through it and stood between the allied forces. They all knew that this wasn't a power battle, nor was it for fortune. It was to destroy a long established underground world, which had been bathing itself in sorrow, sadness and blood for too long and it was now the time put it out of it's misery and save those, who could be saved. It was because of the reason they had assembled there, that everyone stood there, before the grinning General, who lifted his battle horn to his lips and continued to blow it until all the thousands of mages and soldiers had passed him. The battle was about to begin.

The several hundreds of criminals, bandits and those forced to fight, were facing the border side, loading cannons with explosive lacrima and pushing the slaves to the front lines as meat shields.

-Let's see how they will feel after killing our cattle?- one criminal asked as a round of laughter sounded around him. While they had lost the surprise attack, no one was really bothered by it. That had been merely an operation of simple bandits and low-lifes to measure the power of their enemy.

-The only problem is the fire mage, but we have that covered now!-another one said, glancing towards an extremely large man. This man was named Gunt, an SS class criminal from Bosco. His wanted posters were everywhere and the White Sea guild of Bosco had been hunting him forever, once almost capturing him. That time, Gunt had come face to face with Bosco's spy master and youngest of the Pradesh family, Vander. The criminal quickly realized that the young man was an actual treat and had Gunt didn't wait to see exactly what Vander could do with his voids. The two had clashed all the way to Pregrandes border, the Bosco mage not giving up, when Gunt managed to slip over the border and disappear. Currently, the huge man was sporting several long scars across his torso and face, all from the shadow mage of Bosco.

-Hihi, let's see how she fairs against that one!-

-Speaking of, they are coming!- one said, when somewhere afar a fire arrow was shot towards the sky. coloring it instantly orange.

-Here it comes!- someone shouted as the sky started raining fire. Suddenly, the entire are was covered by a black, heavy mist and the fire droplets turned to steam, when they touched it.

-They stopped it?- Nicole asked shocked. No one ever has been able to stop this attack.

-Black fog? What kind of magic is that?-Evergreen asked equally confused.

-They have a God Slayer. I can feel his magic.- Laxus said, lightning crackling around him. With a huge intake of air, the Lightning slayer send a massive roar towards the sky and watched in satisfaction, when the enemy forces were suddenly hit by a series of lightning bolts. Screams of agony filled the air and they watched as the black mist disappeared.

-Better to attack now, the hot air won't hold the moisture long. I can use this attack a second time only if the God Slayer makes another one of those.- Laxus said loud enough for the General to hear.

-Our people will be there.-

-That's why I will need to get that guy out of there.- the blond said and disappeared in a flash, when the General nodded. Gunt barely stopped the cramps from the lighting attack, when he was grabbed by the face and felt himself flying. He didn't have time to register what was happening when his body crashed into hard cliffs, knocking the air out of him. He gritted his teeth as his body was jolted by another lightning attack. No one had warned him that there was such a mage in the enemy forces. Gunt pushed the rock aside and crawled out of the hole, panting hard.

-O. don't you look scary?- someone mocked him and Gunt snarled at the blond in front of him. This wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile, the allied forces hit the ranks of Desierto and quickly gained the upper hand. Most were weakened by Laxus attack and couldn't even get to their feet. Support mages had already secured all the slaves with no casualties and were now watching how their forces broke the first line of Desiertos defense.

-Purgo!-Amelia called and several dozen mages found themselves in chains, coming from the ground. They screamed as black smoke started to erupt from their ears, nose, and mouth. Black tears run down their faces and soon their entire body were giving off the black smoke, which slowly turned white and the chains vanished, leaving the man on the ground unmoving.

-That's a purification? Looked like something outta a horror movie!- Bickslow said shuddering at the amount of darkness she had pulled from their souls.

-Normally it's not that bad, but these man are rotten to the core. I've never seen so many people so close to turning into a Gol.- the soul mage answered with concern.

-Burn, dammit!- Nicole shouted as fire snakes shot from her hands, setting on fire several enemies. She didn't hesitate to use her fists on those, who stood frozen by the fierce attack.

-Kid's as messy as ever! Doesn't think at all, just blasts 'em in next week.-Marco said shaking his head and cutting down another enemy. He had been mostly using his sword in the battle, trying to avoid spending his magic for any surprises. Yet, no surprises came and within a hour they held victory with few casualties and around a dozen injured. Laxus had arrived a little later, dropping a beat up Gunt by the General's feet and walking off after a court nod. The Water God Slayer was cuffed in magic concealing cuffs and taken to the main camp. He would be traveling to Bosco for trial after the battle was done.

The forces camped near the battle field and with first rays of sun were on their way to the center of Desiero, the capital Isa, where the joined forces of Pergrande, Bosco and Bellum were waiting for them.

As days went by, they didn't meet any enemies and it was clear that they would be facing a massive military force at the end of this journey. White Sea had sent news that they had pushed back a wave of deserters on the borders of Joya and Iceberg, trying to run like rats from a sinking ship.

After four days, they reached the city of Isa and were met by a grand army of thousands and thousand of enemies.

-You've gotta be kidding me! How many are there?- someone asked and the air was filled with nervous whispers. Even the General looked uneasy and unsure of what to do.

-Should I?- Nicole asked and Amelia shook her head.

-No one is ready yet. Provoking them will only make it worse.-

-What do we do than?- the fire mage asked and took a step back, when her sister grinned.

-Please, not like the army in Giltena!- Nicole begged but it was too late. The Allied forces were covered in a strange warm gust of gentle wind, taking away their worries, calming their fear, boosting their determination, making them remember why they were here, what they were fighting for.

-I hate this! i always feel like I'm drunk!- Bickslow groaned but grinned at the same time. The enchanters were already casting their spells and healers were preparing for support. With a tremendous roar, the allied forces surged forward and so did the enemy forces. The far range mages from both sides attacked simultaneously and most of the magics clashed mid rage, creating a large cloud of dust, covering the moment both forces met. The King of Pergrande watched in absolute terror, when the much smaller army dealt with half of their forces in under thirty minutes.

-What kind of mages are they? Release them! NOW!- he yelled in absolute madness, his soul wrapping in deeper darkness, deforming and reforming. The man in the room watched with confusion as the King scarped the wall with his nails so hard it tore his fingers. They took a few steps back, when his eyes covered in a bloody haze and started to look more like a feral animal.

-Make the sand red! Color the sky red! Red rivers! Red, red rivers!- he laughed. The man had long since run, realizing with horror, that their King had turned into a Gol, a being he had been trying to create for the past few years with only little success.

-Watch out!- Evergreen pushed Marco out of harms way as an arrow impaled the ground just where he had been seconds ago.

-Looks like I'll owe the pretty lil' Lady!- the old knight smirked as he choked several enemies around them with his wind magic.

-Just cross one of the four times, you've saved me.- the Fairy mage responded, turning a dozen man into statues.

-Is it only me or is it extra hot here today? Barion formation!- the Seith mage laughed as Ever gave him a dirty look.

-Don't get distracted!- Teb said passing through a very confused man and knocking him out.

-Goes for all of you!- Nicole grinned as her knee connected to a mans shin with a weird noise. The man around winced and Freed actually felt pity for the enemy. A loud explosion rocked the ground, followed by a cliff being shattered with lightning and collapsing on the enemies.

-Looks like Laxus is having fun!-Bickslow grinned.

-Amelia's with him there.- Nicole said as another explosion shook the ground.

-Damn monsters.- Teb whistled.

-Hmm, she's pulled out _it._\- Nicole added after sensing a change in the air.

-_It_?- Freed asked confused.

-Her soul weapon. This is going to be messy.- Marco said frowning. for some reason he had a feeling that something far more serious was approaching, something to trow them all off. He wasn't wrong, when just a moment later, something crashed in the middle of the battle field. It was releasing a menacing aura and both mages from both sides stepped away, when the people closer to the creature, started falling over, gasping for air, their bodies turning to purple ash.

-What the hell is that?- Laxus asked shocked as the creature started giggling.

-Not sure, who it used to be but currently it's a Gol.- Amelia responded in a grave voice. It seemed the day she had to use the forbidden side of her magic had finally come.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The entire battle field froze after the humanoid creature had landed in the middle of the field. Everyone took cautious steps away from it. Even the enemy forces realized that the situation was too dangerous.

-That's one of the things you told us?- Laxus asked quietly and Amelia frowned.

-Kinda, but there's something off about it. While it definitely is a gol, it doesn't look like one. It's supposed to be feral but not to this extent.-

-Any ideas of what could cause this?- Bicklsow whispered. The Seith had his visor off, his eyes examining the soul of the creature.

-How does it's soul look from your view?- Amelia asked. She had a good idea of what had happened but she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

-It looks like it had been shredded to pieces and than some. The things gone completely dark.- the Seith replied with a shudder. He had seen possessed souls, cursed souls, dark souls, but he had never seen a soul looking so _dead._ Bickslow wasn't even sure if he could it a soul.

-I'm going. Keep clear from the fight, it's gonna attack me and you saw what happened to those, who were close to it.-Amelia replied as she took a step forward.

-Oi, you sure about that?- Laxus asked.

-Keep it in ya' pants and give some trust! She's the only one, who can kill that thing now.-Marco answered as the Soul mage stepped out the circle of people and stepped in front of the Gol, the creature focusing on her right away. It had been idle all this time, just looking around and occasionally growling but otherwise hadn't shown any interest of attacking.

-Easy there! I know you hear me and I know what you are trying to do!- Amelia cooed and Bickslow frowned. It was slight but there was definitely a string of white moving in the creatures soul, between the chaos of black. As the Soul mage continued speaking, the string got a little thicker, a little more active, trying to shed the darkness.

-What the hell is happening?- Bicklsow whispered and Freed looked at him confused. It was than when the blood froze in their veins. It sounded more like a growl but it was certainly there.

-_...Kill...me...-_

-Did it just speak?- Evergreen asked shocked.

-They are supposed to speak actually. This Gol is an anomaly and I think I know the reason.- Nicole answered, her eyes never leaving her sister.

-What's that?-someone asked from behind her.

-It was created artificially. This person was forced to turn into a Gol. I have heard about experiments but always thought that those are just rumors.-

Amelia smiled as gentle as she could towards the young soul, which was crippled so badly. She could sense the tiny shred that had escaped it's torment by clinging to it's happy memories, but even this shred had already begun to taint by the darkness around and it wouldn't be long for it to loose the small string of humanity there was. It had been once a young girl, not older than fourteen, the Soul mage sensed. She had been very happy with many bright memories and strong dreams to whom the girl had clung for her own safety. However, her soul had still been shredded and turned into a nightmare. It was yet another victim of the system they had come to break, yet another innocent person, with whose blood they washed their filthy hands.

-I'm so sorry. _Evanesco_.- Amelia all but whispered the spell, which would free and destroy the girls soul.

As soon as the purely white magic circle appeared, the Gol started screeching, growling and staggering around the bright light. It tried to escape the light burning it's flesh and bones, black tears rolling from it's blooded eyes. Bickslow was the only one, who dared to approach Amelia as she held her hands wide and cast the spell, tears flowing freely down her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stood there as the magic slowly vanished along the Gol's body. A deep silence held the field frozen in space. The enemy forces were shocked that someone was able to stop the Gol, the allies were horrified at the cruelty exposed.

-Hey...-Bickslow nudged the woman gently but was met with a pained pair of eyes.

-There are two more. They are trying to stay away and control themselves. They have more left than she did, but they won't last long. I have to find them.-she answered and the Seith glanced at Laxus, who grimly nodded. Without a word his lightning stroke several enemy mages around them and the battle swung to it's fullest while Amelia and Bickslow made their way towards the East, where the two remaining Gol's were hiding.

-I can see them. Damn, they are nearing their limit!- Bickslow said as he noticed two souls behind a large rock. They had traveled the distance in a few minutes on the Seith mages totems and now Amelia almost broke into a sprint as soon as they were lowered to the ground. As they rounded the edge of the rock, they were met with a horrid screech.

-Oh my God.- Amelia breathed at the sight of the two Gol's or, rather, one alive Gol, who stood above the second one with a large rock in it's hands.

-_Evanesco!_\- the Soul mage called and Bickslow took a step back. He had stepped into the circle accidentally the last time and it had started to burn even him. If not for the Seith magic, he was pretty sure, the magic would take a chomp from his soul as well.

Only moments after a soft "thank you" lingered in the air as the last remains of the Gol's body was scattered by a gentle breeze.

-Let's go back to the field. This needs to end. All of this.- Amelia said calmly yet her eyes betrayed the raw anger she felt. It made the hair stand up on his neck. He'd always hated the silent anger type of people, they just gave him the creeps.

Just, when they prepared to depart via Bickslows totems, loud cheers erupted from the battlefield side with a red, flaming flare, saying that they had won.

-Looks like it's over.-

-Not yet. We still have to take the city and the King. Also, with the main forces gone , I don't think that there will much resistance. By the way, Bickslow, than you for helping me there.- Amelia said as she wrapped her hands around the tall man and his totems started moving towards the deafening cheers.

-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.- the Seith grinned.

-Right.- was her only reply, also she knew very well that the Seith had kept the shreds of the dark souls at bay while she had done the deed. He understood that it had been very hard to erase these souls from existence, yet by keeping away the dark parts from the light, that there still was, they had saved the sanity of those remains of the, once living people, they had belonged to, thus simply purifying them instead of erasing their very existence.

As they entered the battle field, the two Soul mages were greeted by hundreds of criminals tied in small groups with the Allied forces standing around them. Nicole ran up to them as soon as they touched ground and tightly hugged her sister.

-We did it!- the fire mage breathed and Amelia smiled, yet looking at her sister, her smile faltered.

-Not yet.- the soul mage replied glancing at the Kings castle.

-Bicklsow, Amelia, Nicole, come with me for a second.- the General called them as he stood with Laxus, Freed, Ever, Marco and Teb.

As the three mages joined the group, the General glanced around before taking a deep breath.

-I won't beat around a bush and just tell you that we have a problem. Some of our enemies have been willing to talk, hoping that it would help their case in court and some of them have told us rather concerning things. First of all, the King of Desierto has been dead for years now, killed by the King of Pregrande, who has been the one to make the country a slave trading joint. Second, the castle is pretty much turned into a research facility, where he has been trying to create stronger Bersekers and other things, which you already saw earlier, so expect to see some very ugly things there. Third, there is a rumor that the King has been behaving strange since this battle started. One of the man with who we spoke was a guard at the tower and witnessed how the King changed. The man said that he had seen similar behavior in the labs during the Gol experiment. Do you think he could've turned into one himself?-

-Anyone can turn into a Gol. However, it only is possible if the person invites the darkness, invites it to take over and allows it to consume the soul. Although, judging from what you told us, this man has been hand in hand with darkness to it's highest. I wouldn't be surprised if he indeed had allowed himself to turn into a Gol.- Amelia replied ad glanced at Bicklsow.

-I will need your help for his one. I haven't dealt with someone, who has turned into a Gol intentionally, so I'm not sure what will happen when I purge him.- the soul mage said and Bicklsow nodded. He already had a good idea of how her power worked and had a plan of hos to deal with the King.

-With all that said, we should probably keep moving. Better to get this done and over. I really want to get back to Magnolia before Christmas.-Laxus said with a frown. He already knew that the last push will be something between a horror movie and simple pain in the rear.

-Don't be so dramatic, Naughty Dragon.- Nicole teased and was amused when her sister glanced at the huge Dragon Slayer with a raised eyebrow. Teb and Marco grinned when the blond flinched.

-I already told you that was an accident.-

-Sure it was. All of the thirty two seconds.-Nicole just couldn't help herself. Even when the electricity started crackling around her feet.

-Something you wanna share, Dreyar?-Amelia asked feeling the protect-younger-sister-from-evil side of hers stir.

-It was an accident! Laxus only protected her from an attack and, with time running short, he pushed her aside and protected Nicole with his body.-Freed jumped to protect his idol the moment his antennas sensed the possible danger of oldest-sister mode being unleashed.

-And while doing so you got a good grope on my sisters chest, didn't you?- Amelia asked knowing all well that it was the most common reason men got beaten up, even when they really only had tried to help.

-Yeah, that kinda happened.-Laxus replied rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't answer for the love of his life why he felt so small in front of the much petite woman in front of him. It might have been due to the monsters of females from Fairy Tail with whom he'd grown up. Yeah, it definitely was due to them.

-Right, so nothing to worry about. Nicole, stop it! You have to stop messing with situations like this and endanger an innocent mans life! I thought you learned your lesson from the last time? Do you have any idea how much time and money I spent on the healer so that the poor thing can have children again? And it was all because you told me he did something inappropriate.-

-Well, I wasn't lying! He did something inappropriate!- the fire mage tried to defend herself.

-Yes, Nicole he did. The man farted in public! Do you have any idea how it felt explaining to the Magic Council why I almost castrated a man because he farted?-

Silent snickers were the first, followed by several choked laughs and ending by a eruption of howling laughter. Amelia looked confused at the young man with dark hair and tanned skin, laughing so hard, she actually got worried about him choking.

-For the love of big racked females, what are you doing here, Vander?- Bickslow asked with a mock horror.

-Nice to see that Fiore hasn't put a virginity belt on you.- the young man smirked.

-You know better than anyone that I left my virginity in Bosco with a hot young thing.-the Seith answered pulling the other in a huge hug.

-As much as I like this conversation, can someone explain whats going on here?-Amelia asked confused with Nicole nodding.

-This here, ladies, is my younger brother, Bosco's finest spy, Vander Pradesh!-the Seith answered hitting Vander on the back with way too much force, until the younger man grabbed his arm and turned Bicklsow on his back before anyone could even blink.

-His gonna come with us?- Marco asked the General, who seemed rather calm despite the stranger showing up suddenly.

-I contacted Master Kaleb on our way here. I though his magic will come in handy when we will storm the castle and, after hearing what those walls are hiding, I am even more sure that we will need him.- the General replied.

-Yeah, I already took a small tour around and that place is trapped on every rock, not to mention the Berserkers and other stuff that's crawling around the halls.-

-Charming.-Nicole groaned.

-Well, now that we have a guide, how about we stop wasting time and go a bit sightseeing? After all, Desiertos castle is a real historic place, built more than three hundred years back.- Amelia said as the General addressed the forces.

It was about time to finish this and return home. Amelia really missed Fairy Tail, she had many things to tell Lucy and her own bed.


	11. Chapter 11

11

**I am so very sorry for not updating for so long! Just had many things going on, including moving home, that I simply didn't have the time nor the energy for it! But here it is- Chapter 11! To those, who read this note(hopefully) and story, there will 100% be one more Chapter, but I don't know yet, if it will be the last or if I will make turn this story in a long-runner. I will let you know next time! So, I won't bore you with my AN and let you read in piece! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

As they stormed the castle , it became clear right away that something was not right. Normally, a King would protect himself with guards and maybe traps, but here was nothing, absolute emptiness. Bickslows youngest brother had slid in the shadows once they entered the main gate and they were hoping that he would find anything, is it an enemy or an answer to the questions everyone had. The General had sent several scout groups, who kept relaying their findings through lacrima coms. Most of the army had stayed in the city, rounding up any criminals and freeing the slaves, with all medic mages accompanying them.

-This is so creepy, it gives me goosebumps.- Nicole shuddered.

-You are not the only one. Ever, would you mind clinging to someone else?- a perfectly fine Freed, asked the shivering Fairy mage, who had clung to his arm in a vice grip.

-I don't see anything.- Bickslow said while observing the surroundings with his magic. He looked at Amelia, who shook her head in denial. There wasn't a single soul around the castle.

-Didn't your brother say that the castle was trapped on every rock with different creatures crawling around?-Nicole asked and the Seith nodded.

-So where'd they go? They couldn't just disappear in thin air?-

-I found where they went.-Vander said slipping out of the shadows and nearly receiving a flaming elbow to his midsection from a scared fire mage. Thank God for his reflexes because it really did look like a heavy punch.

-Where are they?-Amelia asked with a frown. It was strange because even if they would be hiding, she and Bics would feel their souls or even the remains of them.

-Their dead.-

Well that explained it...and created more questions to be answered.

-Even the Bersekers?- the General asked shocked. It was well known all over Ishgar that the Bersekers were labeled as SS-class monsters and there weren't many magicians who could fight them one-on-one.

-Yeah, they are all in the throne room. Well, what is left over at least.-

-How do the bodies look?- Amelia asked.

-Not quite the information I'd expect would interest a beautiful woman such as yourself, but I'll answer since it seems you ask this not only due to curiosity. They look like they were melted, turned to half ash, but not from fire. Looked more like something acidic.- the youngest Pradesh answered and Amelia exchanged glances with Bicklsow.

-Oi, was the ash purple?- the Seith asked seriously and the Shadowquip mage nodded.

-I'm going with you.- Laxus stated before anyone could say anything.

-It's too dangerous. You could get turned into the same type of dust.-Amelia answered.

-Good than, that I have far ranged attacks.- the Lightning mage smirked. Amelia didn't even argue, she knew it was a lost cause and the man in front of her was too proud and stubborn for his own good.

-I'm going too.- Nicole jumped and this time the Soul mage _could _argue under the "eldest sister protects youngest card".

-She ain't a kid anymore.-Marco had noticed the sudden change in air and decided to step in. While he respected Amelia as a mage and person and that she valued her family and friends, her protectiveness could be suffocating at times.

A few moments the two mages had a stare down, which ended with a heavy sight from the Soul mage.

-Fine! Anyone else? I think it actually might be a good idea if Freed came with us. I won't be able to make a barrier while casting the spell.-

-Count on me!- the green haired mage said as they made their way towards the palace.

-Call back all the scout groups! They will die if they run into that thing!- the General ordered and immediately the mages holding the communication lacrimas went to work. Marco watched as the group of five disappeared in the shadows of the palace entrance. He bit on his lip hard enough to draw blood. The air mage didn't like it one bit, he had wanted to help but he knew that he would be more in the way.

-I'll keep an eye on them.- Vander said quietly and in a moment he was gone. If anyone would look closely they would see the shadows moving time to time.

As they walked through the empty hall ways, a heavy feeling of dread and anxiety towered over the group, yet none of them dared to say anything, knowing full well that everyone felt the same way. Time to time the Seith and Soul mages would send small amounts of their magic in different directions to see if there was any danger or the creature they were looking for would hide somewhere in the dark, yet luck was not on their side and there were no signs of the Gol.

-Where the hell did he hide?- Bickslow asked feeling the anxiety rise.

-Who knows, maybe he _really _went to hell?- Nicole answered.

-If that's the case, you'd know with your hell's flame, no?- the Seith grinned back receiving a heavy smack on the back of his head from the large Lighting Slayer.

-Keep up your guard. You and the female are the only two, who can see that thing.-

-Female? Is that my name now?- Amelia asked with a huge thick mark on her head. Nicole's snickering and Laxus smirking didn't really help the situation.

-You hear that?- Freed suddenly asked as they passed one of the many corridors. The whole group stopped for a second and listened closely. At first no one heard anything, but in a second a strange howling sound echoed from somewhere afar.

-It's just wind blowing.- Nicole brushed it off, relaxing.

-No. It may sound as such but it is not. It is a howl.-Amelia explained, her expression carrying nothing but seriousness.

-Is that...?-Freed asked uncertain.

-Yes. We need to go this way, but before that, we need a plan.-the Souk mage answered.

-Now?- Bickslow asked somewhat impatient. He really was fed up with this whole situation and just wanted to end it and go home.

-I don't know if we will have time after. So, here is what I have in mind...-

A human like being was sitting in the middle of a large room, connected to several corridors. There were statues of Saints and Gods by every pillar surrounding the room, they eyes looking at the center, where the creature sat. The, now ex-king, was rocking forth and back, releasing long howls time to time, all the time looking at the ceiling, which were painted in rich gold and deep purple to show the royalty of the palace. Once he admired the beautiful colors and was proud of them, but now he didn't care, he didn't even realize what he was looking at. For him there was only one color important, one color he could see, feel, smell and his, somewhat functioning, mind was telling him to find. It was red, blood red. Suddenly, without warning, he just started laughing, laughing so hard it seemed inhuman on the, still somewhat, human features of his face. His laugh turned into painful moans and than in an angry shout. He started banging his head against the floor, without caring that his face was colored in blood. The sudden attack of fire and lightning didn't seem to even phase him until it hit the Gol head on, burning his skin. With a blank expression he turned towards the attackers and his face split into a grin.

-Didn't he even feel that?- Nicole whispered horrified. She had seen the experiments on the battle field but the real deal sure was something else.

-Oi, we gotta go. His coming for us.-Laxus grabbed the fire mage shoulder and in a second they vanished in lighting. The Gol froze mid-jump as he realized rather quickly about their departure and it started looking around, surprisingly realizing, that it had been a trap to divert his attention and, while his reaction to the threat was fast, it was not fast enough. In seconds, it was surrounded by magic runes with no where to go and no where to hide. It screeched and banged against the magic, when Amelia's spell came to life above it's head. Bickslow wasn't able to really help, since there was no soul to control anymore, it had been devoured by the darkness.

The Seith watched as the remains of the King turned into nothingness and the last few bits were silently blown away. Freed released his runes and heaved a heavy sight.

-That was much easier than I thought it would be.-

-Yeah, it was, wasn't it? The thing was pretty dumb.- Bickslow answered.

\- Not that dumb if you ask me. He did catch on quickly that Fire and Lighting were drawing it's attention on purpose.- Vander said leaning on one of the pillars.

-I knew something was lurking in the Shadows, should've known it's you.- the Seith grinned.

-Amelia?- Nicole worriedly called out and run to her sister. They hadn't even realized that Soul mage had dropped on her knees and was fighting herself to stay conscious.

-Amelia?- the fire mage asked again but there was no reply as the Soul mage slumped forward for her sister to catch her. Freed was the first to rush to her side and it took him only one glance to sight in relief.

-She's just asleep. I can only imagine that a spell of such magnitude required a lot of magic power.-

-Let me take her. I don't trust those two with a sleeping woman or any woman for the matter.- Laxus said as he picked the female mage.

Vander had already slipped back in the shadows to let the General know about the development. As they group exited the palace, they were met with a variety of things and emotions. Many were crying, some were laughing and clapping each other on the backs. There were a few, who were on their knees thanking God for protecting them and allowing this battle to finish.

-Can we go home now?- Evergreen asked as she came up to them.

-We're fine, thanks for asking.- Bickslow replied with a grin.

-Freed.- Laxus said and smirked, when the mage hit the Seith on the back of his head.

-Seriously, can we go home now? I'm tired and I haven't had a proper shower in weeks! Look at my hair, it's a mess!- Evergreen just kept going on and on, but no one interrupted her, since they knew how she felt.

They all wanted to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

12

As the airship from Minstrel landed on Fiores grounds, a group of Fairy Tail mages, exhausted and homesick, slowly made their way towards the ramp. While it went unsaid, they knew that this mission had changed them, their views and thoughts about the world as a whole. It had threaded more awareness in the carefree and more love for life in the careless. They had learned to accept and respect the stronger and taught many things to the Thunder Legion, which they had failed to learn while nearly tripping on the wrong path. The departure of the large Lightning Slayer was yet another milestone in their future development. The parting words their leader left had them all left standing tall.

"When I come back, you all have to be able to stand _next _to me not follow me." he had said and it had given them a strong drive to improve their skills and an understanding that Laxus had learned and prioritized true value.

Nicole had joined them on their trip to Fairy Tail. Somewhere along the way she had decided to join the rowdy guild and give Makarov some more grey hair. The Fire mage was itching for a fight with Natsu, being sure that she will give the Fire Slayer a run for his money.

-Don't forget that he eats his element. Your flames will be useless against him. If anything, they will only boost his magi ability.- Amelia had lazily pointed out ruining Nicole's little happy dance. Vander had returned to Bosco shortly before their departure inviting them all to White Sea. For some reason he was pretty sure that his father would be delighted to meet the two sisters.

As they descended the ramp, they were met with cheers and happy shouts.

-What in the name of Mavis?- Bickslow asked as his eyes fell on the Fairy Tail flag held by Titania herself. One glance around and the Seith realized that he wasn't the only one floored by greeting of their guild mates.

-Welcome home, my children!-Makarov said, with tears and snot streaming down his face.

-What exactly is going on?- Nicole whispered to her sister and the Soul mage only shrugged.

-Don't ask, I have no idea.-

-Your mission was manly!- Elfman yelled and received several weird glances.

-Amelia!-a ball of blonde grabbed the Soul mage and nearly squashed her last breath out.

-Lucy...I..can't..breathe!- Amelia wheezed out and was released immediately by the brown eyed Celestial mage.

-Sorry, I just was so worried...when they said that there is no contact...- tears now freely streaming down her face, Lucy simply stood and cried in front of a very confused group.

-They? Who are "they"?- Freed asked.

-You didn't know? Reports from your mission were on all news and magazines. There were daily updates on vision lacrimas in every town.-Mira answered and the group was shocked. No, they had not known about that.

-Mages from all Fiore were participating in this, so it is only natural for the Council to notify all guilds and families of the situation, however it proved to be difficult with the sheer amount of people wanting to know what is happening, so the Council decided to keep the entire country updated. It was, howere, a large shock when there was no information on your whereabouts for days.- Erza explained.

-That was probably when we were moving towards the capital of Isa.-

-Can you tell us about it? The mission?- Lisanna asked.

-Yeah, was the army big?-Max asked.

-Did ya' blast them in next week?- Natsu trew his own question.

-Obviously, Flame brain! they wouldn't have returned if they haven't won.- Gray answered.

-Are you calling me an idiot, Ice Stripper?-

Foreheads butted, a few growls, scowls and arguments later, the Fire Slayer and Ice mage were in the middle of yet another brawl, causing a scene on military grounds and embarrassment for the entire guild. It wasn't their behavior what surprised everyone, it was the fat that they were stopped by the group just returned from a long mission. It was seconds, when both boys were trapped in Freeds runes, Amelia's and Bickslows eyes flashing, Evergreen holding several Fairy magic spheres around Natsu and Nicole had Grey wrapped in a Hell's fire wall.

-Aren't you two too big to be unable to contain your childish behavior in public? Be good boys and stop making a fuss. There are people here, who have been to hell and back and want peacefully reunite with their loved ones. Show some respect, brats!- Bickslow hissed and the duo looked around to find many angry looks from mages and soldiers, returning home from Desierto.

-Sorry, we didn't mean to upset anyone.- Natsu said flushed with embarrassment. Gray bowed in apology just seconds after.

-You've changed. All of you.- Mira voiced everyone's thoughts out loud.

-Not for the worst thou.-Macarov added.

-And who might you be?- Erza asked Nicole, her body screaming of a challenge. While a bit offended, Nicole didn't take the bait. She was already warned of Titania's character quirks and that the woman only meant well and protected her family.

-My little sister.-Amelia replied and the Re-equip mage dropped her bravado, her eyes sparkling.

-Are you going to join Fairy Tail?- she asked and the moment, Nicole nodded, her face met a metal chest plate with so much force that it nearly broke her nose.

-Excellent! Come, young one, I have so much to tell you!- Erza pulled the struggling Fire mage along, followed by snickers from the guild.

-I think that's our cue to get going.-Amelia said gently.

-Finally! Fairy Hills steam room, here I come!- Evergreen grinned in pure relief and the group laughed.

Magnolia town had been through many trials and seen many battles and attacks, however, nothing had ever prepared them for the party Fairy Tail held for the ones, returned from Desierto. Mages from Fiores most destructive guild were singing and dancing through the streets, many local bars had been offering free booze to anyone, who had the guilds stamp. Even civilians were enjoying the night life, Magnolia had to offer that night.

However, the largest and most loudest celebration was behind the old doors of the guildhall, with laughter ringing in the air and dances wearing out the old wood floors. With everyone so bright and joyous it wasn't long before the furniture and mugs started flying. Time to time a wizard was thrown up or across the guildhall, magic circles lighting up the room and only one old man, Makarov himself was sitting and shedding large tears, already calculating the jewels he will need to repair the damage his children's games.

Only two people weren't at the guildhall that night, two Fairy Tail female mages, who were enjoying a few stories in ones house.

-It was a nice idea to do a sleepover.- Amelia said as she examined her freshly painted nails.

-Figured, after spending so long in a desert and war, you might need some "me" time with your bestie, away of the ruckus, which, definitely has already started.-Lucy answered, while looking up from the latest issue of Weekly Sorcerer.

-You don't have any idea how much I needed it, for so many reasons too.-

-What reasons?- Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. She felt a bit confused about the strange expression her friend wore. It felt sad and far away, as if Amelia would be back on the field.

-Lucy, did anyone tell you what happened in there?- Amelia asked, this time looking up at the blonde Celestial mage.

-I...there were people...who were experimented on, forced to turn into Gol's. I had to...you know...-the Soul mage still didn't have the courage to admit her own actions in Desierto, but it had to be done. Two slender arms wrapped around her shoulders and, only when the scent of strawberries and vanilla hit her, did Amelia realize that Lucy was indeed hugging her.

-You saved them.-a whisper reached her ears and it was enough. Those three simple words made her believe that she had indeed helped them in them.

As the two girls were hugging and promising to stay best friends forever, a blazing light colored the night sky in reds and yellows, loud crashed and explosions escorting them like a warning for trouble. Two very surprised females look through the window.

-Was that in guildhall?- Lucy asked surprised.

-I really don't wanna deal with that today! How about we check Sorcerers hottest male Top 50?- The Soul mage suggests and grins at the mischievous spark in Lucy's eyes.

-With sharing opinions?- the blonde asks, while liking her lips.

-Of course!- her black haired friend replies and soon the room is filled with giggles.

At the same time, at the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and Nicole are sweating bullets as they are surrounded by Fairy Tails Titania, Lightning Slayer and The Demon Mirajane. As a board falls from the, now burning in bright flames, guildhall, the streets of Magnolia are filled with mercy pleads and Makarovs heart wrecking cries.

While they were rough around the edge, causing troubles and mischief, their hearts were gold. While they were loud, they knew better than to break a promise.

That was the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia with many more adventures on the way!

-FIN-

* * *

**_Here it is, the last chapter for this story. Maybe someone, had wanted for it to be longer, but I just feel that it will end unfinished if I continue it. I am currently working on some other ideas, but there are just too many and with my current work schedule, I was barely able to keep this one going, so I really don't know yet when I might have something else up._**

**_Anyway, a MASSIVE Thank you for those, who made it so far! I hope you enjoyed it and hope that we might meet again in the near future! :D_**


End file.
